Takara 1
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: UA. Los mellizos de Shikamaru tienen ya mas de un año, se parecen a sus padres pero con sus propias singularidades. Shikamaru ha cambiado su vida y sus prioridades; ahora ellos son su mayor tesoro. Pequeña continuación de "Nishasentaku", si la has leído, la entenderás. Dedicado a quien la leyó.
1. Shikami y Masashi

_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de "Naruto" son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, no mios, yo solo los utilizo para contar una historia y sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes originales si son de propiedad y la historia, también._

 _NOTA IMPORTANTE: Esta historia no se comprenderá muy bien si antes no se ha leído "NISHASENTAKU", ya que es como una especie de continuación. Supongo que teniendo una idea previa de que la historia cuenta como es la vida de Shikamaru Nara un año después del nacimiento de sus gemelos pues quizás se pueda leer, aunque quizás algunas cosas parezcan sin sentido._

 _Para los que no han leído "Nishasentaku": En esta historia (desde luego alejada de la linea del manga y el anime ya que es un UA) Shikamaru, tras superar varios contratiempos, ha terminado casándose con Akane, una chica cabezota como ella sola y ha tenido dos mellizos: Shikami y Masashi, debido a que son aún muy jóvenes, Shikamaru está estudiando en la Universidad y viven en una casa al lado de la de sus padres que les ayudan mientras ella se ocupa de trabajar temporalmente en varios sitios._

 _Para los que han leído "Nishasentaku": Ha pasado un poco mas de un año desde el nacimiento de los mellizos. Akane trabaja en todo lo que encuentra y Shikamaru dedica su esfuerzo a estudiar. Vamos a ver como les va..._

 _Si eres de los que ha leído "Nishasentaku" tengo que añadir ¡Hola! ¡Que alegría que vuelvas a leer!_

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Ah, una cosa más, que nadie me linche. Esta historia es completamente alternativa, forma parte de mi universo alternativo del que llevo escribiendo más de 7 años, ya es muy difícil cambiarlo, es como es y nunca he querido molestar a nadie, si no te gusta lo crack mejor no sigas leyendo._

 _..._

 **Shikami y Masashi**

El movimiento del tren, suave y monótono, unido al sol que le daba de lleno en la cara estaba consiguiendo que Shikamaru se quedase dormido.

"…

 _—¡Vamos! —En su cabeza parecía querer recrearse la escena que había tenido al terminar las clases de la Universidad y las voces de sus compañeros se empeñaban en continuar sonando—. ¡Vamos, Shika, no seas aburrido, tío! ¡Solo una cerveza!_

— _¡Que estamos de vacaciones, hombre! ¡Qué mañana no hay que madrugar!_

— _Seréis vosotros —Shikamaru se oía a si mismo hablando y eso quería decir que estaba soñando, si, seguro—. Yo mañana tengo mucho que hacer y esta tarde también._

— _Tío, pero si solo es una cerveza ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu mujercita te va a regañar? Por un poco que llegues tarde no va a pasar nada ¡No puede ser tan estricta!_

— _La estás mal acostumbrando, Shika, luego te va a ser difícil conseguir que te deje hacer algo._

— _¡Dejarle en paz! Si dice que no puede es que no puede._

— _Lo mismo si llega tarde esta noche le castigan a dormir en el sofá —rieron varios._

 _Shikamaru esperó pacientemente a que terminasen con sus ocurrencias, que para ellos eran muy divertidas y parasen de reír._

— _Mi mujer no me obliga a nada —dijo al fin—. Son mis hijos y me gusta estar con ellos y darles de cenar. Si llego tarde lo mismo ya están durmiendo._

— _¡Mira el padrazo!_

…"

El tren se detuvo, Shikamaru abrió los ojos y se sentó recto en el asiento. No quería dormirse.

—Mendokusei —murmuró en voz baja.

Ellos no lo entendían. Sus compañeros de Universidad parecían no querer entender que para él no era ninguna molestia ocuparse de sus hijos, que él no "ayudaba " a Akane, no, él nunca ayudaba a Akane porque lo que él hacía era parte de su responsabilidad, eran sus hijos, cuidarles no era trabajo de Akane, era de los dos, así que él no ayudaba a Akane, él hacía su parte, podría decirse que se ayudaban mutuamente, cada uno hacía lo que podía y por otro lado no podía dejar que su madre estuviese continuamente ayudando a Akane, porque su madre sí que ayudaba, su obligación no era, lo hacía porque quería, porque le gustaba, porque amaba a sus nietos, pero su obligación no era esa y no era justo tenerla continuamente ocupada.

Aún no había terminado de abrir la puerta de su casa cuando escuchó la voz de Akane.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Papá? ¡Ha venido papá!

Inmediatamente se escucharon los balbuceos de unos bebés, gritos de alegría y algo que rodaba por el suelo.

—¡A-pá! ¡a-pá!

Un tacatá azul apareció a toda velocidad. En él un bebé con la cabeza llena de rizos naranjas movía muy deprisa sus piernecitas, aunque no era el que emitía esos sonidos agudos y alegres.

—¿Cómo está mi princesa? —Shikamaru se quitó la bandolera que llevaba y la soltó en el suelo para agacharse, sacar a la niña del tacatá y darle un gran beso—. ¿Qué? ¿Aún no andamos?

La pequeña se abrazó a su cuello y apoyó la cabeza el hombro.

—¡A-pá!

Un bebé con un chupete en la boca llegaba corriendo con torpes pasos, de pronto se paró para intentar dar unos saltos mientras daba palmas, cosa que no conseguía hacer, lo único que lograba era doblar las rodillas pero seguía dando palmas y volvía a intentar correr torpemente sin parar de hacer ruidos que demostraban su alegría.

—¿Qué pasa, campeón?

El niño dio un grito aún más agudo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Abrió la boca y el chupete cayó de su boca quedando colgando de la cadena que lo sujetaba a la ropita. Sin el chupete que le molestase la carcajada fue aún más grande y el equilibrio empezó a fallarle, las piernecitas se le doblaron y terminó sentado en el suelo, aunque eso no le impidió continuar riendo.

—Mira que eres bruto. ¡Aúpa! —Akane le cogió en brazos—. Hola, cielo, que pronto has venido, te esperaba más tarde.

—Es más o menos la hora de todos los días —Se acercó a ella para darle un beso y después besar al niño—. Ahora tú, dale un beso a papá.

Shikamaru puso la mejilla cerca del niño y este plantó sus labios en ella dándole una especie de beso lleno babas.

—Es que pensé que lo mismo te ibas a tomar algo con tus amigos .

—A ti no te gusta que me vaya a tomar algo.

—Pero no tienes que hacer todo lo que me gusta a mí —comentó mientras se dirigía hacia el salón intentando evitar que el niño le quitase las gafas o le diese golpecitos en la cara—. Además a mi lo que no me gusta es que te pases bebiendo, te pones muy tonto en cuanto tomas dos copas y empiezas a hacerte el machote y luego no sigues.

—Ahhhhh, mendokusei ¿Y tú nunca bebes? Me gustaría verte un día con dos copas de más, a ver como actúas.

—¿Quieres verme borracha para aprovecharte de mí, pervertido?

—Podría ser, pero más que nada es curiosidad ¿Estás sola? —preguntó de pronto al darse cuenta de que no oía otras voces—. ¿No ha llegado aún Shikato?

—Ah sí, pero él y Temari se han ido ya. Tenía prisa por llegar al pueblo, creo que Temari quería hablar con tus tíos y abuelas, tenía una idea o una propuesta, no sé. Han estado aquí Gaara y Hinata, creo que los negocios de los Sabaku no van bien, no me he enterado muy bien.

—Qué raro que tú no te enteres de algo.

—Tampoco soy tan cotilla, so listo. Venga, vamos a cantarle a papá lo que nos ha enseñado Hinata. Masashi, mira… "Date, date, date… —Akane comenzó a cantar mientras se daba en la cabeza y el niño la imitó sin dudarlo chapurreando lo que parecían querer ser sonidos dándose también en la cabeza—… "en la camochita, date, date, date… hasta escalabrarte".

El niño rompió a reír.

—¿Hinata le ha enseñado eso? ¿Y por qué Hinata enseña a mi hijo a autolesionarse?

—Es una canción educativa.

—¿Educativa? Pues sí, solo necesita eso este niño, que le animen.

—Es una canción que le han enseñado en el curso que está haciendo, no seas exagerado. También intentó que cantase Shikami. Shikami, Shikami, vamos a cantar… creo que a ella no le ha gustado tanto.

—No me extraña, mi hija es inteligente —Sentó a la niña en una mantita que había en el suelo, junto con sus juguetes a la vez que Akane hacía lo mismo con el niño—. A todo esto ¿Estamos solos entonces?

—Chiharu se ha ido con sus amigas. Es una chica de 16 años, tiene que salir con sus amigas, no estar todo el día aquí metida y a tu madre también le he dado la tarde libre. Se ha ido con tu padre a dar una vuelta, lo necesitaba, ha tenido una mañana bastante liada.

—¿Y eso?

—Tuvo que llevar a Masashi al médico. Por lo visto tenía fiebre y como Ino tenía clase tuvo que ir ella sola con los dos y luego ocuparse de todo, hacer la comida y todo. Yo no sabía que estaba sola, si lo hubiese sabido no me habría ido.

—¿Y dónde has ido?

—Es que no me acordé que Ino no iba a venir y de todas formas pensé que iba a tardar poco pero me lie, ya te contaré, tengo mucho que contarte —Se acercó mimosa a él y empezó a acariciar suavemente el cuello con la punta de los dedos.

—Pero antes dame un beso bien dado —habló abrazándola y sintiendo como se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca—. Hay que aprovechar que no hay nadie.

Después de uno, o dos, o tres besos, Akane se rebulló separándose.

—Te he dicho que no me toques el culo delante de los niños.

—¿Por qué? Si no se enteran.

—Que luego eso se les queda en la cabeza y les vienen los traumas, que lo he leído.

—Mendokusei, sería peor que nos vieran peleando ¿no?. Además, si dejo de hacerlo lo mismo luego lo echas de menos.

—Anda, calla y ayúdame a doblar la ropa. Hoy no tengo ganas de planchar ¡Ah! Kurenai me ha dado ropa de Mirai, que ya no le vale.

—¿Y a Shikami le vale? Mira que está casi tan grande como ella.

—Más que nada son pijamas y ropa interior, que también puede aprovechar Masashi, ya sabes que tu hijo tiene la manía de chuparlo todo y todo lo destroza. ¡Ah! ¡Mira! —Akane se levantó para acercarse a una bolsa que había encima del sofá y sacó lo que había en ella—. ¡Tachán!

—¿Qué es eso? No parece ropa para los niños, más bien parece de Kurenai.

—Es que no es para los niños. Me la ha hecho Ryuko, es una bata de enfermera y tengo hasta la cofia, esta noche me la voy a poner y te voy a hacer un reconocimiento ¿Te apetece?

Shikamaru miró fijamente la pequeña prenda sin atreverse a decir lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Sin nada debajo?

—Pues claro que sin nada debajo y espero que también te valga a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Yo me visto hoy y tu mañana ¿Trato hecho?

—¿Pero qué manía tienes tú con que me vista con ropas de chica?

—Es que me hace mucha gracia, estás muy gracioso y me rio. Además así te meto mano y te pones coloradito.

—Tú sí que eres una pervertida.

—Ya, y a ti que te gusta. Ayyyy, que ganas tengo de verte.

—Que problemática que eres. Mira que había chicas en el instituto y tuve que fijarme en la que no está bien —Para evitar seguir con el tema, Shikamaru se quedó mirando a Masashi—. ¿Y dices que Masashi está malito? ¿Qué tiene? No parece enfermo.

—No, no lo parece. Es que no tenía nada más que fiebre, no tose, la tripita no le duele, la garganta está bien… tu madre le dio el medicamento y le bajó.

—Qué cosa tan rara ¿No?

—No, no lo creas, puede que esté incubando algo. Kurenai nos ha dicho que Mirai tiene varicela, lo mismo Masashi se ha contagiado. Dice tu madre que hay que esperar, que si es varicela ya le saldrán los granos.

—¿Varicela? ¿Y la niña? Parece adormilada ¿No tendrá fiebre? —dijo tocándole la frente.

—No digas tonterías, siempre está adormilada, como tú.

Shikamaru miró a los niños. Shikami jugaba tranquilamente con unas piezas montables grandes, de colores chillones, apilándolas unas encima de otras y haciendo una especie de torre y Masashi, por el contrario, había agarrado un teléfono de juguete y golpeaba el suelo con fuerza.

—A ver, Masashi —decía Akane agachándose a su lado—. Esto no es para dar golpes, vamos a tranquilizarnos un poco. Mira, mira, vamos a llamar ¿A quién llamamos?

Justo en ese momento Shikamaru se sorprendió escuchando un ruido tenue, como una música.

—¿No oyes como una música?

—Siii —respondió Akane tras prestar atención—. Parece que viene del sofá.

Shikamaru se acercó al sofá y empezó a levantar los cojines.

—¡Ya se lo que es! —exclamó Akane.

—Sí, un móvil —en ese momento Shikamaru acababa de encontrarlo y se lo mostraba, era un móvil de color blanco con un par de cadenas prendidas en una de las esquinas y que terminaban en unos colgantes en forma de corazón.

—Debe ser de Hinata. No creo que Gaara tenga ese móvil.

Durante unos segundos había dejado de sonar pero de nuevo volvía la musiquilla.

—Cógelo, debe ser Hinata, estará preocupada.

Shikamaru miró la pantalla "Llamada entrante: Nii-san". Suspiró.

—¿Cómo estás, Hyuuga?

— _¿Quién eres y que haces con ese móvil?_

—Mendokusei… No te alteres, Neji, el móvil está en buenas manos.

— _¿Shikamaru? ¿Eres Shikamaru?_

—Soy Shikamaru y tengo el móvil de Hinata, se lo ha dejado en mi casa.

Tras hablar unas frases más con Neji, Shikamaru colgó y dejó el móvil encima del mueble.

—Supongo que mañana vendrán a por él.

—¿Qué te parece si hoy te bañas con Shikami y yo me ocupo del niño?

—De acuerdo, mientras prepararé la cena.

—No tienes que preparar la de los niños, tu madre ha hecho un puré de verduras, está en el frigorífico. Anda, machote, vamos a bañarte ¡Al agua, al agua! —Akane tomaba una de las manitas del niño y este reía, chapurreaba y alzaba los brazos para que su madre le alzase.

Mientras oía a Akane canturrearle al niño y este chillaba de alegría, Shikamaru tomó en brazos a la niña y la llevó hasta la cocina, allí sentó a la pequeña en su trona.

—Muy bien, princesa, tu osito —Puso en la mesa, frente a la niña un oso panda de peluche, la niña lo miró y levantó una de sus manitas para señalar algo detrás de su padre haciendo un sonido con la boca cerrada, algo que sonaba parecido a "hummmmmm" —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Zumo?

La niña asintió con la cabeza. Shikamaru tomó un biberón que había medio lleno con un líquido de color anaranjado y se lo dio. Inmediatamente Shikami lo llevó a su boca con una mano y con la otra se agarró uno de sus rizos y comenzó a tocárselo, esa era una de las manías de la pequeña, tocarse el pelo mientras tomaba el biberón o el de cualquier otra persona, con preferencia si era el de Ino.

—Por lo que veo tampoco hablamos ¿verdad? En fin, supongo que no tienes nada interesante que decir. Así que hoy no está el tito ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para papá? Pues que tendría que tomar alguna bebida energética, tu madre se pone un poco como loca cuando sabe que no la van a oír.

Shikami empezó a cerrar los ojos y a dejar que el biberón comenzase a salirse de su boca.

—¡Eh! No te duermas, no te duermas —Shikamaru se puso a hacerle cosquillas de manera muy suave y Shikami comenzó a reírse—. Aún tenemos que bañarnos y luego cenar, ven, trae el bibi, vamos a ver que hacemos para que no te duermas…

Shikamaru miró por la cocina hasta ver algo que le parecía apropiado, era un bol de plástico de varios colores en forma de cacerola con su tapa y todo. Lo destapó para asegurarse de que estaba vacío.

En cuanto lo vio Shikami lo reconoció y sonrió alegre moviendo las manos para que se lo acercara. Nada m enfrente de ella lo destapó y metió el oso dentro, luego sacó el oso y lo tapó.

Shikami era lo que se podía decir una niña buena, tranquila y buena. Shikamaru la miraba y cada vez estaba más convencido de que era lo más perfecto que había hecho en su vida, bueno, ella y el niño, claro. Para él toda su vida ahora eran sus hijos y procuraba perderse los menos momentos posibles de su infancia, si por él fuera estaría siempre con ellos, viendo cómo crecen, sin perderse detalle. De momento se había perdido los primeros pasos de Masashi aunque tampoco estaba el día que se tiró de la cuna por ir detrás de su madre y se abrió la cabeza; cuatro puntos tuvieron que darle, ahí tenía la cicatriz, aún se le veía, aunque en cuanto le creciese el pelo pasaría desapercibida.

Shikami y Masashi no podían ser más distintos, si fueran hijos de distintos padres lo mismo se parecían más. La niña era la tranquilidad convertida en bebé, nunca tenía prisa para nada, no tenía prisa para andar sola, eso estaba más que claro, andar no le interesaba y tampoco hablar, ella se comunicaba con sonidos y señalando las cosas, eso sí, parecía observarlo todo, sus grandes ojos marrones no perdían detalle de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y ponía mucha atención a las canciones que su madre, con ella en brazos y paseando por la casa, le cantaba antes de llevarla a la cuna.

Masashi era activo… demasiado activo. No paraba quieto, todo quería tocarlo, chuparlo y golpearlo. Mientras Shikami observaba las cosas con detenimiento. Masashi intentaba descubrir para que servía algo a base de golpearlo. Era un niño alegre, si había que usar un adjetivo que le describiera era ese, alegre. Siempre estaba riendo, dando palmas y canturreando, y no necesitaba que nadie le acompañase, poco le importaba que Shikami pasase varias horas durmiendo, él continuaba parloteando, como si estuviese contándole cosas.

Tenían casi 14 meses y Shikami aún no andaba sola. Andaba, sí, pero siempre agarrada a alguien, aunque solo fuese a un dedo, eso le bastaba para sentirse segura; tampoco hablaba, solo emitía sonidos con la boca cerrada cuando necesitaba algo, como que la levantasen del suelo o quería algún juguete. Akane solía decir que Shikami se tomaba la vida con calma, no había prisa, no andaba porque no quería llegar a ningún sitio y no hablaba porque no quería decir nada.

Por el contrario Masashi si tenía prisa por llegar a donde fuera y todo lo quería hacer él solo. Aún no tenía 6 meses cuando una mañana Shikamaru le vio entrar en su habitación gateando y no tardó en darse cuenta de que agarrándose a los muebles podía ponerse en pie; a los 10 meses Masashi ya caminaba solo y ahora no había quien le parase.

Akane regresó con el niño en brazos e inusualmente tranquilo.

—Sí que le ha relajado el baño —comentó Shikamaru.

—Creo que le está subiendo la fiebre —sentó al niño en su trona—. Voy a buscar el termómetro. Ya tenéis preparada la bañera.

—Bueno, princesa, nos toca a nosotros.

Mientras se bañaba con la niña Shikamaru empezó a escuchar al niño llorar y el llanto continuó incluso cuando estuvo poniéndole el pijama, algo tenía que pasarle a Masashi porque era muy extraño que llorase tanto tiempo.

—¿Pero qué pasa? Llevo un buen rato escuchándole —entró en la cocina vestido con un kimono y con la niña cogida de su dedo índice.

—Algo le pasa, Shika —contestó preocupada Akane mientras intentaba calmarle teniéndolo en brazos—. Anda, llama a tu padre, a este niño le pasa algo.

—¿Será la varicela?

—No, no es varicela. Algo le ha salido, no sé lo que es, pero no es varicela. Mira.

Le desabrochó el pijama enterizo que llevaba puesto mostrando la espalda. Toda la espalda del niño estaba llena de unos granitos rosados, pequeños y muy juntos.

—¿Será sarampión?

—No creo. Anda llama a tu padre, seguro que él sabe lo que es, además tiene mucha fiebre.

—Vamos Shikami —dijo cogiéndola en brazos—. Vamos a por el abuelo.

Shikato observó la espalda del pequeño, puso un dedo en ella y presionó unos segundos para comprobar que allí donde había estado el dedo quedaba una especie de huella blanca por unos instantes.

—Yo diría que es escarlatina —concluyó al fin.

—¿Escarlatina? —Se extrañó Yoshino—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Esa enfermedad todavía existe?

—Pues es lo que parece. Juraría que es escarlatina pero hasta que no le hagan un exudado no se puede saber.

—Lo mismo solo es una dermatitis como la que tuvo hace unos meses —opinó Yoshino.

—Pues no se decirte. Mañana hay que ir al médico y él dirá, seguramente le mandará hacer un exudado y recetará algún antibiótico.

—¿Pero de escarlatina no era de los que se moría la de "Mujercitas"? —preguntó asustada Akane.

—No te angusties, esto hoy en día no es nada, eso sí, quizás es mejor que vayamos ahora al hospital porque yo puedo darle algo para el picor pero cuando antes le den el antibiótico, mejor.

—¿Y la niña? —Yoshino le tocó la frente—. ¿Lo tendrá ella también?

—La escarlatina es muy contagiosa y lo mismo ya se ha contagiado. Voy a por las llaves del coche. Yoshino, tu quédate con la niña, no hace falta que vayamos todos.

...

 _Este ha sido el inicio de la pequeña historia, no creo que sean muchos capítulos Dudé bastante si meter en esta historia también la de Lee pero al final me he decidido por separarlas, así son mas cortas y al que no le interese pues que no lea._

 _Muchas gracias si te has animado a leer. Supongo que has leído "Nishasentaku" porque si no, no habrás entendido nada pero si eres antiguo lector de "Nishasentaku" confío en no haberte defraudado._

 _De cualquier forma, gracias de nuevo por leer. Espero subir la continuación muy pronto._


	2. Papá

_Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo. Ha quedado un poco mas largo de lo que esperaba porque, siguiendo mis manías, siempre me enrollo mucho, pero creo que se lee rápido ya que tiene mucho diálogo._

 _En esta ocasión aparece Naruto. No he comentado que todos pasarán por esta mini-historia contando sus dudas o alguna anécdota y en esta ocasión le toca a Naruto con un dilema que será importante en su spin-off._

…

 **Papá**

Shikamaru colocaba una bolsa rectangular, de color azul celeste y con flores blancas estampadas con todas las cosas que pensaba iba a necesitar, un biberón con zumo, algunos pañales, toallitas húmedas, babero, un chupete de repuesto, otro biberón con leche materna… ¿Pero cuantas cosas había que preparar? No había que olvidar una carpeta con el historial de vacunas y otros papeles del niño.

Shikamaru hizo un alto de unos segundos para mirar el reloj de su muñeca. No iba muy bien de tiempo, no había calculado todo lo que se tardaba en preparar la cantidad de cosas que se necesitaban antes de salir de casa y ahora empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho a Akane que él se ocuparía de todo. Miró a su alrededor, parecía que no se olvidaba de nada… ah, las llaves de la casa y su cartera.

Cerró el bolso y salió de la habitación con él en una mano, fue derecho al comedor para salir por la puerta que daba al jardín interior e ir hasta la casa de sus padres, allí su madre estaba con los niños, pero el sonido del timbre le hizo pararse ¿Quién llamaba a esas horas?

Suspirando y esperando que no fuese alguien vendiéndole lo que fuera cambió el rumbo y se dirigió a la puerta, miró por la mirilla, si no era alguien conocido no pensaba abrir. Pero si era alguien conocido.

—¿Cómo tú por aquí, Naruto? —saludó al abrir al rubio que le miraba con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Cómo estás?

—Un poco liado. Pasa, tengo que recoger a Masashi de casa de mis padres. Pasa, Naruto, pasa, no te quedes ahí quieto.

—Qué raro verte con tantas prisas, ttebayo ¿Cómo es que no estás en la uni?

—Por lo mismo que tú no estás en la academia preparando tus exámenes, porque es la Golden Week. Venga, vamos a casa de mis padres, por aquí.

—Es cierto, ttebayo, mira que estoy tonto.

—Como siempre, Naruto, tú en tu línea ¿Y a qué has venido?

—Tengo que hablar con Ino de una cosa.

—Pues Ino no está.

—¿Cómo que no está? —gritó alarmado Naruto—. ¿Y dónde está?

—No grites tanto, no hace falta que grites. Estará en su casa, digo yo.

—¿Y por qué?

—Mendokusei… es la Golden Week, ella también tiene vacaciones, creo que se las merece ¿o no?

—¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Que tonto que soy! —Naruto se llevaba las manos a la cabeza—. Si es que a veces no pienso.

—No te tortures, ya sabemos cómo eres ¡Mamá! Venga, pasa, Naruto.

—Esto de tener la casa de tus padres tan cerca debe molar un montón. Buenos días, señora Nara.

—Hola, Naruto —Yoshino acababa de llegar con el niño en brazos—. ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

—Como soy tonto había olvidado que Ino no está. Hola, amiguete —Tomó una de las manitas del niño y la movió, el niño sonrió aunque el chupete que llevaba en la boca esta vez no calló—. Qué raro estás, amiguete. Shika, no es por nada pero creo que tu niño está malillo.

—Sí que está malito —respondía Shikamaru mientras colocaba el bolso enganchándolo en uno de los carritos—. Por eso voy al médico con él.

—Si es que se lo he notado enseguida, el amiguete siempre está riendo y cuando no lo hace es porque le pasa algo ¿Por eso tenías tanta prisa, Shika?

—Muy listo, Naruto. Creo que ya está todo ¿Le has dado el antibiótico, mamá?

—Si ¿Y tú lo llevas para que el médico lo vea? —Shikamaru se quedó mirando a su madre algo perplejo—. ¡Shika, espabila! ¿Has metido el informe del hospital y la muestra del antibiótico para que te lo receten?

—Creo que si… mendokusei… ¡es que son muchas cosas! No sé cómo Akane o tú no os volvéis locas.

—¿Y dónde está Akane? —preguntó Naruto—. ¿Va contigo al médico?

—No, Akane no puede venir. Voy a ir yo solo. Venga, vamos a sentar al niño.

—¿Y cómo es que Akane no puede llevar a su hijo al médico?

—Lo llevo yo, que soy su padre.

—Venimos a despedir a Masashi —Chiharu llegaba con la niña en brazos—. ¡Hola, Naruto! ¿Has venido a ver a Ino? Pues no está.

—Creo que ya está todo —habló Shikamaru terminando de abrochar el cinturón del carrito—. Me voy. Dame un besito, Shikami.

Todo parecía normal, la niña estaba tranquila, Shikamaru le dio un beso pero en cuanto se separó de ella esta empezó a llorar y a alzar sus bracitos hacia él para que la cogiese.

—Ya, ya, mi niña —intentó distraerla Chiharu—. Papá vuelve enseguida.

—¡Ma-ma! ¡ma-ma! —lloró aún con más fuerza.

Shikamaru y su madre se miraron asombrados.

—¿Está hablando?

—¡Ma-ma!

—¡Shikamaru, te está llamando a ti! —exclamó Naruto.

—¿Me está llamando "mamá"?

—¿Y qué más da? ¡Son sus primeras palabras! ¡Que alucine! —opinaba Chiharu.

—¡Shikamaru has oído sus primeras palabras! —exclamó de nuevo Naruto y la niña lloraba cada vez más.

—Ya, mi niña, ven con la abuela. Venga, mi cielo, ya no llores más. Venga, Shikamaru, vete que no llegas.

—¡Ma-ma! ¡ma-ma! —continuaba berreando la niña con la cara llena de lágrimas y estirando los brazos intentando zafarse de los de su abuela.

—Ya, ya. ¡Vete ya, Shikamaru!

De pronto un nuevo llanto se sumó al de la pequeña. Era Masashi, que parecía haberse contagiado.

—¡Que te vayas! —insistía Yoshino—. En cuanto empieces a andar el niño se calla, ya lo verás.

—Toma, Shika, llévate su pañuelo —Chiharu acercó a la cara del niño un pañuelo de raso bastante grande, amarillo con lunares negros que inmediatamente lo agarró y parecía calmarse.

—¿Vemos a "Puerquito", Shikami? –decía Yoshino intentando que la niña no se tirase de sus brazos—. Anda, Chiharu, pon la película a ver si se calma ¡Vamos a ver a "Puerquito"!

—¡Mira, Shikami! ¡"Puerquito"! —Chiharu le mostraba la caja de una película que parecía llamar su atención, momento que aprovechó Shikamaru para salir de la casa.

—¡Vaya jaleo que se ha liado! —comentó Naruto tras cerrar la puerta—. ¿Puedo acompañarte? Es que quiero hablar contigo.

—Claro.

—¿Antes te ha molestado lo que he dicho?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo de Akane. Es que parecía que te habías molestado, ttebayo.

—No sé a lo que te refieres. Intenta hablarme claro.

—Cuando he preguntado si Akane no llevaba al niño al médico. No lo he hecho con mala intención, es que como siempre ella está haciéndolo todo pues…

—Ya. No, no me he molestado.

—Pues lo parecía.

—No me he molestado, no contigo, Naruto. Es solo que estoy un poco harto de que todo el mundo suponga que debe ser Akane quien se ocupe de los niños o en todo caso mi madre. Es que son mis hijos, no sé por qué yo no puedo llevarlos al médico o comprarles ropa.

—¿Tú les comprar ropa? No te ofendas pero no te imagino comprando ropa.

—No, no lo hago, pero porque no tengo ni idea, pero podría hacerlo.

—Vale, vale, no te pongas así, si yo solo lo decía porque siempre son las madres las que se ocupan de todo eso.

—Claro, como si los padres fuéramos unos inútiles incapaces de hacer nada.

—Pues sí que estás susceptible ¿Y dónde ha ido Akane?

—Hoy tenía el examen de conducir.

—¿Se va a sacar el carnet de conducir? —se asombró Naruto.

—¿Pero por qué gritas? Ahhhh, que problemático que eres.

—Perdona, es que no lo sabía.

—Mendokusei…. Akane se sacó la licencia de piloto de helicóptero, eso sí lo sabías ¿no? Pues como por lo visto se le da muy bien su padre pensó que era buena idea que se sacase también el de coche, dice que así tendremos más autonomía y ya que se empeñó en pagarle unas clases pues… En fin, Naruto, siento haberte hablado mal, es que no he dormido bien, he pasado una noche horrible.

—¿Por el amiguete? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

—Escarlatina. Estuvimos hasta las tantas de la noche en el hospital, estoy muy cansado.

Naruto le miró de reojo, en realidad no sabía lo que era la escarlatina, algo le sonaba pero no podría decir de qué se trataba.

—Mi padre nos dio unas gotas para los picores y la fiebre le bajó, pero aun así ha pasado mala noche.

—Pero no es grave ¿verdad?

—No. Por lo visto con el antibiótico es suficiente. Ahora le van a hacer un exudado para confirmar la escarlatina y si dentro de una semana sigue igual le pincharán —Naruto seguía mirando a Shikamaru de reojo. Tampoco sabía lo que era un exudado—. Le van a tomar una muestra de la garganta, no le van a hacer daño, no pongas esa cara.

—¡Ahhhhh! El amiguete va a estar bien enseguida, él es un luchador ¿A que sí, amiguete?

Naruto puso la cabeza delante del niño y este sonrió y movió brazos y piernas. Shikamaru se detuvo sin previo aviso frente al escaparate de una pastelería.

—Ahhhhh —Se quejó—. Debí haberle dicho a mi madre que preparase una tarta de chocolate.

—¿Para celebrar que Akane va a sacarse el carnet, dattebayo?

—Precisamente para lo contrario —Shikamaru volvió a andar empujando el carrito—. Akane va a suspender y el chocolate la tranquilizará.

—Pues sí que tienes tu fe en tu mujer. Eres muy negativo, Shikamaru.

—Es que va a suspender, seguro. No es que no tenga fe en ella es que se ha ido muy preocupada por el niño, no quería ir, anoche nos costó dios y ayuda a mi padre y a mi convencerla y claro, no va a concentrarse, va a estar pensando en el niño todo el tiempo. Suspende seguro.

—¿Y por qué, si sabes que va a suspender, le dices que vaya?

—Porque tiene que ir, al menos le servirá para saber cómo es el examen y la próxima vez irá más segura. A ver, es que Akane no quería ir por el niño, para llevarle al médico, como siempre ella quiere hacerlo todo y eso no puede ser, somos dos, si yo tuviera que ir a la universidad entiendo que fuera ella pero es que yo hoy no voy, así que no tiene porqué cambiar sus planes, ni tampoco tiene que ir mi madre. Voy yo, que soy el padre del niño, no creo que sea tan difícil y yo tan bruto como para no saber que tengo que decirle al médico y como para no enterarme de lo que me diga.

—Vaaaaya, pareces molesto.

—No estoy molesto pero es que no quiero que Akane y mi madre lo hagan todo y me mantengan alejado. Akane está agotada, ayer me di cuenta, está muy cansada y es que no para, siempre está haciendo algo o buscando trabajo. Desde que nacieron los niños no ha parado, ni ella, ni mi madre ¿Tú sabes todo lo ha sido Akane? Mira, ha sido camarera, cajera, ha limpiado oficinas, hospitales… ¿y yo que he hecho?

—Estudiar. Tu estas estudiando para tener una buena profesión y un buen trabajo el día de mañana para que Akane y tus hijos tengan una buena vida. Así es como lo veo yo, Shika, a ti te toca estudiar ahora, a lo mejor preferirías trabajar y sentirte el cabeza de familia y todo eso pero te tienes que fastidiar. Eres un quejica, Shika, siempre te estás quejando por algo, desde que te recuerdo siempre te has quejado, todo te molesta.

—Puede ser. Bah, todo es demasiado problemático… ¿Y tú, qué? ¿De qué querías hablarme?

—¡Ah, claro, dattebayo! ¡De Sasuke! Quería hablarte de Sasuke.

—¿De… Sasuke? ¿Le pasa algo?

—No, bueno, no creo. Es que ya sabes que está saliendo virtualmente con mi hermana.

—¿Todavía siguen con esa relación?

—¿Por qué te extraña?

—No, por nada. Es que siempre he pensado que las relaciones a distancia… no sé, son teorías mías. Me imagino que tienen una relación fuerte y estable.

—Pues no, no te creas. La verdad es que yo creo que no van bien. Todo el mundo dice eso de las relaciones a distancia y la verdad, yo no entiendo que es lo difícil, dattebayo.

—Lo difícil es… bah, es igual, es muy problemático ¿Por qué dices que no va bien?

—Es por Minako. Es que ella dice que nota algo raro a Sasuke, como distante.

—Sasuke nunca ha sido el colmo de la cercanía.

—Eso es porque tú no le conoces como yo.

—Vale, contigo será muy cariñoso y cercano.

—¿Pero por qué dices eso? —gritó alarmado Naruto.

—Lo dices tú y no grites, mira, has asustado a Masashi —El niño había empezado a llorar y a moverse nervioso—. Ya, Masashi, ya, venga, venga.

—Parece que se está poniendo colorado.

—Lo mismo le está subiendo la fiebre o le han vuelto los picores.

—¿Le llevo en brazos?

—No, que se acostumbra a que si llora le sacamos del carrito.

—Que tirano que eres, Nara.

—Ya me lo dirás cuando tengas hijos.

—Da mucha pena ver al amiguete así.

—Bueno ¿Qué me estabas contando de Sasuke y Minako?

—Ah, nada, eso, que Minako dice que le nota distante, dice que nota que se está alejando de ella, pero yo no noto nada raro a Sasuke, habla con ella todos los días.

—¿Y contigo? ¿Habla contigo todos los días también?

—Pues sí, hablamos todos los días o casi todos y yo no le noto distante, al contrario, ttebayo.

—Será que está distante con Minako pero no contigo y eso es a lo que se refiere tu hermana. Mira, si Minako dice que le nota distante será por algo, las mujeres son muy intuitivas.

—Yo creo que piensa que Sasuke se ha buscado una novia allí en Nueva York.

—O sea que cree que Sasuke tiene una doble vida. Pues no me lo imagino pero podría ser, quiero decir que es un hombre que vive solo y digo yo que por muy Sasuke que sea se relacionará con otras personas, aunque solo sean de su universidad y lo mismo tiene amigos y todo.

—Yo no puedo creer que Sasuke fuera capaz de algo así. Él puede ser muchas cosas pero no es de esos.

—Recuerda que una vez estuvo saliendo con Akane, Sakura y hasta con Karin al mismo tiempo.

—¡Pero a mí me lo diría!

—¿A sí? ¿A ti te lo diría?

—Te digo que no, Sasuke no tiene una novia en Nueva York, yo lo sabría y ya está.

—Está bien, está bien, entonces serán manías de Minako.

—Lo que pasa es que Itachi va a ir a ver a su hermano, a pasar unos días con Sasuke.

—Lógico. Supongo que aprovechando la Golden Week.

—Sí, eso, eso y también va Ayesa con él y Ayesa le dijo a Minako si quería ir a ver a Sasuke y claro Minako le dijo que si y mis padres dijeron que Minako no podía ir sola y entonces yo les pedía acompañar a Minako ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí. Itachi y Ayesa van a visitar a Sasuke y Minako y tú les vais a acompañar.

—Pero eso era antes porque ahora Minako dice que no quiere ir porque nota a Sasuke diferente y que no le apetece ir.

—Pues sí que le ha dado fuerte a tu hermana.

—Y no sabes cómo es Minako, si dice que no va pues no va.

—No querrá hablar con Sasuke. Hay gente que no se atreve a enfrentar sus problemas para evitar las consecuencias.

—Pues eso es raro porque Minako es de las que quieren hablarlo todo.

—Como todas las mujeres, pero debe tener miedo a perder a Sasuke. Pensará que si le ve cara a cara no podrá evitar preguntarle o ya sabes, esas teorías retorcidas de las mujeres, a fin de cuentas Minako sigue siendo una adolescente, lo mismo no se ve preparada para enfrentarse a una crisis. En ocasiones preferimos evitar los problemas, como si ignorándolos se fueran a solucionar solos.

—¿Minako quiere dejar a Sasuke?

—No. Lo que quiero decir es que tiene miedo de que Sasuke la quiera dejar a ella o darse cuenta de que algo ha cambiado entre ellos… es un poco problemático. Y tú estás mosqueado porque tampoco vas a ir y no verás a tu amigo del alma.

—¡No es eso! La cosa es que mis padres nos compraron los billetes de avión y ahora Minako va y dice que no va.

—¿Y no podéis devolver los billetes?

—¡Pero es que yo si quiero ir!

—Pues devolved solo un billete.

—Es que no lo entiendes, yo quiero ir pero no quiero ir con una parejita, es muy… tío, ya sabes.

—Pero cuando estés allí no estarás solo con la parejita.

—¡No me líes! Lo que yo quiero es aprovechar para invitar a alguien y no se a quién.

—¿No sabes a quién? Pues yo creo que es muy fácil.

—Es que creo que los padres de Sakura lo mismo no la dejan ir conmigo.

—¿A Sakura? —Shikamaru volvió a pararse de golpe—. ¿Estás tonto, Naruto?

—Es que Sakura es muy amiga de Sasuke, los tres somos muy amigos, ya sabes, somos como familia, somos un equipo.

—Cada día estás más tonto, Naruto. Mira, ya hemos llegado a la clínica.

Naruto entró siguiendo a Shikamaru. Estaba deseando continuar hablando con él y preguntarle por qué le llamaba "tonto" y que tenía de raro que quisiese invitar a Sakura, si seguro que Sakura iba a ponerse muy contenta, si ella estaba deseando ver a Sasuke, que Naruto lo sabía, además que seguro que a Sasuke le alegraría ver a Sakura.

Shikamaru habló con la señorita de recepción que le confirmó la cita y les sugirió esperar en una sala contigua. Allí entraron, se sentaron y Shikamaru sacó al niño del carrito.

—Tiene fiebre otra vez —apuntó tras poner los labios en su frente—. Anda, Naruto, ayúdame, saca de la bolsa un biberón que hay con zumo y un jarabe, está en una caja blanca y naranja.

—¿Este?

—Sí. Dentro hay una jeringuilla… trae, mejor sujeta tu a Masashi.

—Ven conmigo, amiguete… Shikamaru ¿estás asustado? Digo, por el niño.

—No… bueno, un poco. Me asusta no hacer las cosas bien, que empeore por mi culpa… Todo esto es culpa de Akane y de mi madre, ellas lo han hecho todo y ahora yo no sé cómo atender a mi hijo enfermo.

—No te preocupes, lo estás haciendo bien. Oye, Shika, yo quería comentarte lo del viaje a ver a Sasuke.

—Mira, Naruto, sé que Sakura es vuestra amiga y que seguramente te apetezca mucho estar los tres juntos pero es que tú se supone que estás saliendo con Ino, es a Ino a la que deberías invitar.

—Si lo he pensado pero a lo mejor a Sasuke le molesta.

—¿Por qué le iba a molestar a Sasuke? —preguntaba Shikamaru mientras destapaba una botella de color marrón e introducía la jeringuilla en un agujero que había en la boca para girarla y succionar un líquido naranja con ella.

—Porque entonces parecería que Ino y yo vamos como pareja y él…

—Venga, Masashi —Le quitó el chupete—, tómate esto, venga, que está rico. También va su hermano y Ayesa.

—Pues peor todavía, seríamos dos parejas.

—No creo que Itachi se ponga a hacer manitas delante de su hermano. Trae, dame al niño ya y también el biberón. Ahora vamos a tomar un poco de zumo ¿Quieres, campeón? Dice mi madre que tiene que estar muy hidratado… A lo que iba, Naruto ¿Qué me decías?

—Que lo mismo a Sasuke no le va a gustar la idea de estar con dos parejas.

—No tienes que olvidar que Ino también es amiga de Sasuke. Mira, Naruto, lo que tienes que hacer, lo primero que tienes que hacer, es decírselo a Ino. Estas saliendo con ella, se supone que ella tiene que ser muy importante para ti, ya sé que Sasuke es un gran amigo tuyo pero Ino es tu novia, no puedes no contar con ella y menos aún invitar a otra chica a ir de viaje antes que ella, es que si lo haces no te lo va a perdonar, te lo digo yo que la conozco y aunque no la conociera, por favor, que es tu novia.

—Ya, supongo que tienes razón…

—Mira, tu habla con ella y dile lo que pasa y que ella decida si quiere ir o no. Lo mismo no quiere ir, sería algo muy raro, seguro que quiere ir, pero que sea una decisión suya.

—Lo mismo su padre se enfada conmigo. Mi madre dice que su padre es muy sobreprotector ¿y si se piensa que vamos a aprovechar para hacer algo?

—Pues claro que lo va a pensar, no lo dudes. Pero vais con Itachi y Ayesa, intenta convencerle y si ya se pone muy cabezón pues Ino tendrá que aguantarse. Claro que también te digo, lo mismo puede pasar con el padre de Sakura ¿Y con Sasori? ¿Has pensado en Sasori? No es por nada pero quizás la idea de que su novia se vaya de viaje con un amigo le mosquea un poco.

Una enfermera entró en la sala de espera.

—¿Masashi Nara?

—Sí. Nosotros —Shikamaru se levantó del asiento teniendo al niño en brazos.

—Ven por aquí.

Shikamaru se marchó siguiendo a la enfermera y Naruto se quedó pensativo mirando con detenimiento la sala y observando a las pocas personas que allí había ¿Se habrían enterado de su problema? Parecía que no, los había distraídos hablando entre si y una mujer que estaba sola leía una revista.

Sacó su móvil y lo miró. Si, Shikamaru tenía razón. Tenía que llamar a Ino, ella tenía que ser la primera ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar antes en Sakura? Además la idea de viajar juntos le gustaba muchísimo y Sasuke era su amigo, no le podía molestar que fuera con su novia. Decidido, iba a llamar a Ino. Ahora la idea de imaginarse la alegría de Ino cuando se lo dijese le producía una especie de excitación nerviosa.

…

 _Pues este ha sido el capítulo. Espero que no haya decepcionado demasiado._

 _Gracias a todos los que leyeron, en especial a NaraSayuri y a Estrella Ita por sus ánimos para que publicase._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo. Besos._


	3. Mamá

_Por fin he podido actualizar._

 _Tengo que decir que puede que estos capítulos resulten para algunos algo monótonos, eso es porque esta historia va de cosas que les pasan a Shikamaru y Akane como papás pero a partir del siguiente capítulo ya salen más personajes aportando cosas de sus vidas._

 _Espero que os guste._

…

 **Mamá**

Aunque no lo parecía, Shino observaba como Akane se mordía las uñas nerviosa mientras caminaba bastante deprisa. De repente, Akane se encontró con la mano de Shino, enorme según ella, estampándose contra la suya y haciendo que se diese en la boca.

—¡Ah! ¡Bruto! ¿Qué haces?

—No te muerdas las uñas.

—Eres un bruto, me has hecho daño.

—Y te volveré a dar si te veo otra vez con la mano en la boca.

—¡Ay, déjame! No lo hago queriendo, me sale solo, no lo puedo evitar.

—Si ya has hecho el examen y has suspendido ¿Por qué sigues con esos nervios?

—Es por el niño y lo sabes. Me he puesto muy nerviosa porque no podía dejar de pensar en el niño. No tenía que haber ido al examen, mira que se lo dije a Shikamaru, tenía que haberme quedado y haber llevado al niño al médico.

—Nunca te entenderé.

—¿Qué no entiendes? Es fácil de entender, mi niño está malito y yo necesito estar con él.

—Nunca entenderé esa manía tuya de ser omnipresente. Tu hijo no va a estar ni peor, ni mejor porque tú no estés con él y creo que Shikamaru es capaz de controlar la situación y no me vengas con que tú eres su madre.

—Es que ya sabes como soy, me gusta tenerlo todo controlado, me angustio si algo no está bajo mi control y más si se trata de Masashi, siempre siento que todo lo que le pasa es por mi culpa, por lo que pasó cuando nació.

—Mira, pues allí están los dos, Shikamaru y Masashi.

—¿Dónde?

—Allí, delante. Parece que Naruto está con ellos.

Akane levantó los brazos y los movió para llamar la atención de Shikamaru, lo cual, pensó Shino, era muy fácil teniendo en cuenta de que en esos momentos en el parque no se veía a más personas.

—¡Mira, Shika, es Akane! —Naruto repitió los mismos aspavientos que Akane—. ¡Akane!

—Oye, Naruto —Le detuvo los brazos Shikamaru—. Esto, Naruto, atiéndeme.

—Ya nos ha visto ¿Qué quieres?

—Si no te importa no le digas a Akane lo de la revisión del niño.

—¿No quieres que le diga que tenéis que llevarle a una revisión? ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya está bastante nerviosa con lo de la escarlatina y no quiero que se ponga aún más exagerada. Akane se pone muy exagerada con las cosas de los médicos.

—Pero no es nada grave, solo es una revisión y tendrá que llevarle al hospital.

—Es una revisión pero no es una revisión normal porque Masashi tiene solo un riñón y… es una tontería pero prefiero decírselo cuando esté más tranquila, dentro de unos días, cuando comprobemos que Shikami ha contraído la escarlatina y todo está controlado o que no se ha contagiado, lo que sea me viene bien.

—Pero…

—No, Naruto, no —Le señaló amenazante con el dedo—. No sabes lo nerviosa que puede llegar a ponerse, Akane es muy hipocondríaca, creo que por sus hermanos, porque siempre estaba pendiente de que no les pasara nada.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Naruto al ver que Akane ya estaba muy cerca—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Venía a ver a mi niño ¿Cómo está mi príncipe?

—Está dormido —contestó Shikamaru.

—Ya lo veo. Mira qué bonito es mi niño. Parce que ya no tiene fiebre.

—Ha dicho la doctora que no tiene nada grave —añadió satisfecho de su contribución Naruto—. Ha dicho que la escarlatina es como un constipado solo que en lugar de tener flemas pues le salen granos ¿verdad, Shika? Y el amiguete se ha portado muy bien, se ha tomado todo el biberón y le hemos cambiado el pañal, que hay que ver, Akane, lo que caga tu hijo y lo mal que huele ¿pero que le das de comer?

—Le han dado arcadas y todo —intervino Shikamaru.

—¡Es que olía fatal! Yo no sabía que las cacotas de un niño eran tan apestosas.

—Está un poco suelto pero ha dicho la doctora que es por el antibiótico. Me ha recetado bastante, también por si se contagia Shikami. Por lo visto la escarlatina es muy contagiosa y se va a contagiar seguro y en cuanto le veamos los primeros granos que le demos el antibiótico y la llevemos para que le hagan también un exudado.

—Pues menudos ánimos —se quejó Akane.

—¿Y tú qué? —interrogó Naruto mirando fijamente a la aludida—. Ya he visto el mensaje que has enviado a Shika ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Fatal —respondió Akane retirando la mirada de los ojo de Naruto y posándola en el suelo.

—Oh, mi pobre panochita —Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza—. Venga, tú lo que necesitas es un buen abrazo, ttebayo.

—Jo, Naruto, si es que soy muy bruta.

—Yo también estoy aquí —habló de improviso Shino detrás de Naruto.

—¡Coño, Shino, que susto me has dado! —Naruto soltó de golpe a Akane.

—¿A mí no me abrazas?

—Tú me das grima, anda y no te acerques ¿También has suspendido? No me extraña, eres un tío muy raro, habrás puesto nervioso al examinador.

—No, yo si he aprobado ¿No me felicitas?

Durante unos minutos estuvieron hablando del aprobado de Shino, felicitándole y casi exigiéndole que tenía que celebrarlo. También se habló de como Akane había suspendido, seguramente porque no tenía toda su atención en lo que estaba haciendo, algo que cuando conduces es importante y que era la causa de que casi atropella a un peatón, aunque también decir "casi" era bastante exagerado.

Shikamaru recordó a Naruto que tenía que ir a casa de Ino para hablar con su padre, aunque a Ino le había entusiasmado la idea de ir a Nueva York aún tenía que convencer a sus padres. Naruto se marchó a toda prisa y Shino también se despidió no sin antes quedar con Shikamaru en avisar a Kiba y Chouji para ir juntos a tomar algo un día de estos.

Cuando Akane y Shikamaru se quedaron solos, el primero miró curioso a su mujer.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó Akane—. Si, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no me concentro, soy una histérica y todo eso, pero ya te dije que no tenía que ir al examen.

—Pero ahora sabes cómo es el examen. Piensa que ha sido un ensayo.

—Pero no ha sido un ensayo, Shika y si suspendo el próximo tendré que volver a pagar y no creo que mi padre me vaya a pagar otro examen y nosotros no estamos para gastos extras, así que…

—Mendokusei… no sé cuándo te has vuelto tan negativa —Shikamaru comenzó a andar empujando el carrito.

—Desde que tenemos dos hijos y nada de dinero.

—Te estresas demasiado y me estresas a mí, eres muy problemática y más desde que eres madre. Ya te dijeron ayer en el hospital que la escarlatina no era grave. La doctora ha dicho que Masashi puede hacer su vida normal y corriente y los granos y la fiebre van a ir remitiendo, incluso me ha preguntado si iba a la guardería para darme un justificante de que no va a contagiar a nadie.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? No lo puedo evitar.

—¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? Si Shikami no tiene la escarlatina o si la tiene hoy o mañana, el viernes, cuando mis padres se vayan al pueblo vamos a decirles que se lleven a los niño yo nos quedamos en casa, solos.

—¿Cómo que se lleven tus padres a los niños?

—Mis abuelas van a estar encantadas de verles, además mira cuantas abuelas para mimarles y cuidarles, hay más abuelas que niños, eso sin contar a mi tía.

—Yo no pienso separarme de mis niños, no sé lo que estás pensando pero yo no me separo de mis niños.

—Tú necesitas descansar y yo necesito estar contigo a solas. Necesitamos aunque sea un día solos tú y yo y dedicarnos a nosotros, a mimarnos, a descansar y a lo que surja.

—Claro, sobre todo a descansar ¿no? En eso estás tú pensando, como no.

—En realidad estoy pensando en tener sexo de monos locos por toda la casa, para relajarnos.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—No, que va, creo que el sexo es estupendo para liberar tensiones y tú tienes mucha tensión acumulada, además, sé que te gustaría hacerlo en algunos sitios de la casa que normalmente no puedes.

—¡Te quieres callar de una vez! Anda, calla y cuéntame que es eso del viaje de Naruto.

Shikamaru comenzó a resumirle a su manera la conversación que había mantenido con Naruto cuando el teléfono de Akane indicando que tenía un mensaje le interrumpió.

—Es un mensaje de la asistenta social —Pulsó nerviosa para abrir el mensaje—. ¡Me han dado la beca! ¡Shikamaru, me han concedido el préstamo!

—¿Pero qué te han concedido? ¿Un préstamo o una beca?

—Es que es las dos cosas, es un préstamo para pagar el curso.

—Pero entonces no es una beca.

—Sí, ellos lo llaman beca.

—Pero si es un préstamo no es una beca, un préstamo es algo que tienes que devolver y una beca es una ayuda económica para los estudios.

—A ver, ya te lo expliqué ayer…

"…

 _La conversación tenía lugar en la sala de espera para niños del hospital. No había nadie, excepto ellos, Shikamaru, Akane, Shikaku y ese macabro silencio que parece vivir en los hospitales, un silencio que parece denso y que es capaz de poner nervioso a cualquiera, aunque quien esté allí no sea por nada grave, no importa, terminará impaciente y deseando irse._

 _Akane, con el niño en brazos, daba cortos pasos por toda la sala mientras Shikamaru la miraba sentado en una de las sillas y Shikaku, con las manos en los bolsillos, les observaba intentando no intervenir en la conversación. Aquello era un tema entre su hijo y su mujer._

— _Mendokusei… —suspiraba Shikamaru—. Es que no entiendo que te pasó por la cabeza para ir al banco a pedir un préstamo,_

— _Me pasó el recibo del agua, el de la luz y un vecino que llegó con una circular de la asociación de vecinos diciendo que tenemos que pagar porque todos los vecinos están pagando para arreglar no sé qué, eso es lo que me pasó. Yo no sabía que había una asociación de vecinos y que tenía que sufragar las mejoras del barrio._

— _Lo siento, Akane —habló al final Shikaku—. Eso ha sido descuido de Yoshino y mío y un poco de Shikamaru._

— _¿Querías que yo me acordase de la asociación de vecinos? Nunca me he preocupado de eso. Ahora que lo dices recuerdo que mamá y tú a veces ibais a reuniones pero..._

— _¿Y la cuota anual? —preguntó asustada Akane—. Porque parece ser que hay una cuota anual._

— _Es mensual y se me olvidó decíroslo porque nosotros la tenemos domiciliada en el banco._

— _¿Pagáis mensualmente a la asociación de vecinos?_

— _Claro, pero no os preocupéis, no es mucho._

— _¿Pero pagáis la cuota de nuestra casa?_

— _En teoría es una sola casa. De eso no tenéis que preocuparos, para nosotros es el mismo gasto que tenemos desde hace años y que vosotros pagaseis la mitad no nos supondrá ninguna ayuda._

— _¿Pero y el gasto ese que ha surgido? Se supone que tenemos que pagarlo nosotros ¿no? Porque si no para vosotros será el doble. Y no es solo eso, es que el otro día os oí, a ti y a Yoshino, yo no quería cotillear pero oí como Yoshino te decía que no conseguís ahorrar nada y que este año no os podréis ir de vacaciones._

— _¿Y por eso te preocupas?_

— _¡Cómo no voy a preocuparme! Yo quiero ayudar. El trabajo temporal en el hospital se me ha acabado y no sé cuándo volverán a llamarme y tenemos muchos gastos._

— _La verdad es que cuando tienes trabajo nos viene muy bien ese ingreso extra._

— _¿Lo ves, Shikamaru? Necesitamos dinero y no pasa nada por ir al banco a preguntar por un préstamo. Ya sé que no te gusta pedir créditos porque al final se devuelve más de lo que te han dado pero nos vendría bien contar con algo. Yo no fui a pedir mucho, solo un poco para pagar los gastos más urgentes y tener algo guardado por si acaso teníamos alguna necesidad y me lo concedían, a devolver en dos años y muy poco al mes pero luego la cosa se puso complicada porque pedían una nómina y ahora no tengo nómina o un aval y claro, no se me ocurría a quien se lo podía pedir, así que me fui triste y cabizbaja al paro, a apuntarme, que era lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba bastante desanimada pero de pronto me llamó la señora que me había atendido en el banco porque dijo que tenían unos préstamos especiales para mujeres, como madres solteras._

— _Pero tú no eres una madre soltera._

— _Ya lo sé, déjame terminar. Me dijo que fuera a hablar con la asistenta social en el Ayuntamiento y allí que fui, por suerte me atendieron en seguida. Mira, es que hay unos cursos para ayudar a mujeres sin recursos o con problemas económicos, son unos cursos para formarnos profesionalmente y que sea más fácil encontrar trabajo, además se hacen unas prácticas en empresas y la mayoría de las veces…_

— _Akane —La interrumpió Shikamaru—. ¿De veras crees que necesitamos ayuda social? Yo voy a la universidad._

— _Pero yo le expliqué nuestro caso, que vivimos con tus padres y que tú tienes que estudiar pero que tenemos dos niños y suponemos un gasto extra y que yo quería ayudar a la familia, que trabajo en lo que puedo pero que me gustaría…_

— _Y te pusiste a llorar, lo estoy viendo, Akane que tú eres muy teatrera y se te da muy bien eso de ir mintiendo y exagerándolo todo._

— _Bueno, a lo mejor exageré un poquito pero es que quería que me incluyese en el programa de becas porque si me conceden una beca el banco me prestará el dinero porque se supone que como estoy estudiando no puedo trabajar y por eso…_

— _¿Masashi Nara? ¿Es él?_

 _Una de las puertas se había abierto y un ATS preguntaba con voz grave y gesto inexpresivo._

— _Venga por aquí —Hizo un gesto a Akane, esta se acercó a la puerta y Shikamaru la siguió—. No. Solo una persona ¿Quién quiere entrar?_

— _Pasa tú, Akane._

 _Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado Shikamaru miró incrédulo a su padre._

— _No parece de muy buen humor —comentó Shikaku._

— _Te refieres al ATS ¿no?_

— _Tampoco parece muy alegre pero yo me refería a Akane._

— _Pues yo no la he notado enfadada. Está como siempre, enojona._

— _Está muy asustada._

— _Se asusta enseguida que le pasa algo a los niños, es muy dramática._

— _Y está asustada por vuestra situación económica, cree que por su culpa nosotros vamos a terminar en la miseria._

— _Lo que te digo, es muy dramática._

— _A mí me gusta. Es muy enérgica, es inagotable o eso quiere dar a entender. Lo que pasa es que le da demasiadas vueltas a todo._

— _¿Y qué quieres que haga? Su cabeza no deja de elucubrar cosas, ya lo has visto, siempre está pensando._

— _Mañana voy a ir al banco y me ofreceré como aval para ver si ayuda a que os concedan el préstamo con más facilidad pero no le digas nada a ella._

— _No digas tonterías, no es buena idea, no necesitamos un préstamo ¿o sí?_

— _Pero ella necesita estudiar. Necesita saber qué hace algo._

— _¿Y es que no hace nada? Si no para de hacer cosas, trabaja, cuida a los niños, se ocupa de la casa…_

— _¿Y tú sabes quién tiene la culpa de las ideas de Akane? Tu abuela._

— _¿Mi abuela?_

— _Sí, yo también he escuchado cosas. Tu abuela estuvo charlando con Chiharu y con Akane diciéndoles que no dejaran de trabajar, que tuvieran su dinero, que conseguir tu propio dinero da mucha satisfacción._

— _¿Qué le ha dado a la abuela?_

— _Quiere que Chiharu aprenda a ser independiente y que no le dé por depender de ningún hombre. Pero de todas formas es buena idea, tener estudios ayuda mucho a conseguir un trabajo mejor ¿De qué puede trabajar ahora? De camarera, de cajera, de limpiadora, sin embargo si se saca ese titulillo podrá aspirar a más puestos. Es un curso de… es como de secretaria, le va a ayudar mucho._

— _¿Tú lo sabías?_

— _Pues claro, nos lo ha contado a tu madre y a mí y tu madre está completamente de acuerdo. Hoy he ido al Ayuntamiento a informarme, son cursos para mujeres sin recursos económicos, el importe lo hace el banco a través de un departamento social, es un préstamo que hacen a las interesadas, ellas tienen dos opciones, o devolver el dinero poco a poco, en mensualidades bastante asequibles o cuando encuentren trabajo, las primeras nóminas, las equivalentes al préstamo, son devueltas al banco._

…"

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Shika! ¿Me estás escuchando? —La voz de Akane le trajo al presente. Se quedó mirándola con gesto confuso—. No te has enterado de nada de lo que te he dicho ¿verdad?

—Perdona, estaba pensando en eso del curso ¿De veras quieres hacerlo?

—¡Pues claro que quiero! Eso mismo te estaba contando. Nunca había pensado en estudiar esas cosas de trabajados administrativos pero creo que se me va a dar bien…

—Espera un momento —Shikamaru detuvo el paso y tomó la cara de Akane con sus manos—. Yo confío en ti y hagas lo que hagas siempre te voy a apoyar ¿vale?

—Si te pones tan serio me das miedo.

—Dame un abrazo, perdedora, que a Naruto bien que le has abrazado.

—Jo, no me digas eso. Además es que Naruto abraza muy bien.

—¿Abraza mejor que yo?

—Los abrazos de Naruto son muy cálidos. Los tuyos no están mal pero los de Naruto son calentitos.

—Me conformaré con ser el segundo que mejor abraza.

—Más bien no. El segundo es Naruto, el primero el Chouji, Chouji da los mejores abrazos de oso del mundo.

—Vaya.

—Y luego está Lee, sus abrazos parecen llenarte de energía y claro, Sumire también abraza genial y Tenten y tu padre, oh, tu abuela, tu abuela es genial.

—Vale, parece que todo el mundo abraza mejor que yo. Soy el último de la lista.

—Ya, bueno, luego te cuento algo que sabes hacer bastante bien.

Durante lo que quedaba del camino de regreso a su casa Shikamaru estuvo escuchando todas las explicaciones de Akane sobre la buena idea que era hacer ese curso y todo lo que podía hacer con él.

—¡Ya estamos en casa! —anunció Akane abriendo la puerta.

—¡Que ya ha venido mamá! —Se escuchaba a Chiharu entre los llantos de la niña.

—Menos mal que habéis venido — Salió a recibirles Yoshino—. Menuda mañana que lleva la niña ¿Qué os ha dicho el médico?

—Nada, mamá, lo que ya sabíamos.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi niña? —decía Akane acercándose a Chiharu que llevaba a Shikami en brazos.

—¡Mamamamamama! —Lloraba intentando tirarse a los brazo de su madre.

—¿Qué ha dicho del examen? —susurró Yoshino a su hijo que sacaba con cuidado al niño del carrito para no despertarle.

—No ha dicho mucho. Creo que sabía que iba a suspender ¿A lo mejor es que Shikami también tiene la escarlatina?

—No sé, no tiene fiebre. Chiharu dice que le duele una piernecita, no quiere ponerse en pie, ni en el tacataca.

—¿No se habrá caído o dado un golpe?

—Pues mira hijo, no lo sabemos. Quizás sea de la vacuna que le pusieron el viernes, a lo mejor le duele el pinchazo aún.

—Mendokusei… esto es más que problemático.

…

 _Y esto ha sido, siento haber tardado tanto para tan poco…_

 _En el siguiente Chouji, Ryuko, Jisei y Sumire hacen su aparición._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, en especial gracias a Estrella Ita por la revisión, aunque aún no he tenido tiempo corregir lo haré un día de estos._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente. Besos._


	4. Cosas que pasan

_Nuevo capítulo. En esta ocasión algo le pasa a la niña y Shikamaru y Chouji se quedan solos con el niño y este tiene regalos para ellos._

 _Espero que os guste._

…

 **Cosas que pasan**

Akane canturreaba mientras terminaba de guardar los platos en el armario de la cocina de los padres de Shikamaru, como Yoshino había preparado la comida para todos a ellos les tocaba recoger.

—Estás muy animada para haber suspendido un examen —comentó Shikamaru que la observaba con el cepillo entre las manos.

—Claro. Mi niño está muy bien, por suerte no era nada grave y no va a quedarse ciego.

—¿Por qué pensabas que iba a quedarse ciego?

—Porque es lo que antes pasaba con la escarlatina.

—¿No se morían como la de "Mujercitas"?

—Si, también, pero yo vi en "La casa de la pradera" que la hija mayor se quedaba ciega por la escarlatina.

—Tú ves demasiadas películas de época, no sabía esa faceta tuya.

Shikamaru se quedó callado mirándola de nuevo, mira por donde ya sabía lo que regalarle para el día de la madre. El año pasado no pudo regalarle nada, tampoco ella lo pidió, ni lo comentó y esta año tampoco lo mencionaba pero él tenía ganas de comprarle un regalo, no por el día de la madre en particular, ni por nada en especial, solo porque le apetecía y también porque deseaba ver su cara ante una sorpresa. Llevaba varios días pensado que podría regalarle que le gustase y que no lo considerase un gasto de dinero inútil, porque Akane era, ante todo, muy tacaña, pero seguro que algún libro de las hermanas Bronte o alguien parecido le iba a gustar y él sabía de una tienda de segunda mano donde venían libros a muy buen precio, decidido, le compraría un libro.

—¿Has terminado de barrer ya, Shika?

—¿Qué? Ah, si. Estaba esperando a que tú terminases.

—Pues ya he terminado.

—¿Crees que nos podemos echar una siestecita?

—Échate tú si quieres. Yo voy a ver si coso unas cosillas.

—Si tú no te echas conmigo no tiene gracia. Parece que está llorando Shikami ¿no?

—Si, hoy está muy rara y llorona, más que Masashi y eso que es él quien está malito.

En el comedor Yoshino intentaba calmar a la niña mientras el pequeño dormía en el tatami que habían colocado allí.

—¡Mamamamamama!

—Casi era mejor cuando no decía ninguna palabra —opinaba Shikaku.

—A ver, ven con papá ¿Qué te pasa, pequeñina? No parece que tengas fiebre ¿Te han salido granitos?

—Se ha despertado y de pronto se ha puesto a llorar —explicaba Yoshino.

Shikami apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre y se calmó. Un parloteo agudo hizo que tomos miraran hacia donde estaba Masashi. El niño se había despertado y reía feliz, torpemente se ponía en pie y aplaudía.

—El niño más feliz del mundo ya se ha despertado —anunció Shikaku.

—Ven, cielo, dale un abrazo a mamá —Akane se puso en cuclillas y el niño corrió a abrazarse, lo cual aprovechó Akane para comprobar que no parecía tener fiebre—. Que bien, mi niño no tiene fiebre ¿Nos vamos a casa? Mejor vamos a casa, Shika, así dejamos descansar un poco a tus padres.

—Pues mira, se agradece la intimidad —sonrió Shikaku.

—Venga, princesa, vamos andado.

Shikamaru dejó a la niña en el suelo agarrándola de la manita pero nada más hacerlo las piernecitas de la niña parecieron perder su fuerza y doblarse cayendo esta al suelo llorando.

—Mírala —habló Yoshino—. Ya está otra vez ¿Lo habéis visto? Es como si no tuviese fuerza en la pierna, es en esta.

Shikamaru volvió a ponerla de pie con el mismo resultado.

—Creo que vamos a tener que llevarla al médico, a ver si se la ha torcido.

—Porque rota no parece que la tenga, se la he estado examinando antes —concluía Shikaku.

—¿Voy con vosotros?

—No, mamá, ya vamos nosotros, tú ya has hecho bastante por hoy. Vamos, arriba, aúpa. Akane, coge mi móvil, lo tengo en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón, creo que me han enviado un mensaje.

—A ver… Si, tienes un mensaje. Es Chouji, dice que vienen para acá.

—Se me había olvidado que le dije que vinieran.

—Ah pues mira, mejor. Ryuko me puede acompañar a la clínica y así chismorreamos de nuestras cosas y tú y Chouji os quedáis con el niño.

—¿De veras no queréis que os acompañemos? —insistió Shikaku.

—No, de veras que no, vosotros quedaros y descansar.

—Pero si os mandan al hospital me llamas ¿De acuerdo?

—Ah, si me hubiera sacado el carnet todo esta sería más fácil —Se lamentaba Akane saliendo por la terraza para ir a su casa.

Una vez en su casa Akane cambiaba el pañal de la niña mientras Akira preparaba de nuevo la bolsa con las cosas que podría necesitar mientras vigilaba de reojo a Masashi, nunca se le podía quitar el ojo de encima, como a cualquier niño de su edad, dos ojos eran pocos para vigilarle, en cuanto uno se descuida un segundo puede pasar cualquier cosa.

—Akane, hay una cosa que te quiero preguntar. Es sobre el curso que vas a hacer ¿Qué va a pasar con los niños? ¿Más trabajo para mamá?

—No tienes que preocuparte, lo tengo todo controlado. Es un curso nocturno, o sea que estarás tú y además Temari.

—¿Temari?

—Por lo menos hasta que Temari termine el suyo.

—¿El qué?

—El curso que va a hacer Temari. Hablé con Temari y con tu madre y ya no tenemos lo todo organizado, por la mañana estudiará Temari y por la tarde yo, además por las tardes también está Chiharu e incluso tu padre.

—A ver, a ver, un momento ¿A qué viene Temari en todo esto? ¿Temari no va a ir a la Universidad?

—Pero Shika, Temari ha suspendido el acceso a la Universidad.

—Pero puede presentarse en Septiembre a otras Universidades. Temari es una chica muy inteligente, no va a tener problemas.

—Pero es que Temari no quiere ir a la Universidad.

—¿Qué?

—Temari ha decidido que no va a ir a la Universidad ¿No lo sabías? Pues es algo de lo que he hablado hasta aburrir.

—Pues a mí no me has dicho nada. Solo me dijiste que los Sabaku tenían no sé qué problemas económicos.

—¿Es que no te ha dicho nada Temari? Es que yo no quiero discutir con ella porque te puedes imaginar que no estoy de acuerdo pero es su decisión, ella sabrá lo que hace.

Shikamaru se sentó resoplando en una de las sillas.

—Temari ha dicho que no va a estudiar en la universidad porque sería una pérdida de tiempo ya que cuando se case no se va a dedicar a eso de todos modos.

—Ella dijo que iba a estudiar para ayudar con los negocios de su familia.

—Pero las cosas han cambiado. Los negocios no van bien, algo ha pasado y Temari ha vendido sus acciones a Hiashi Hyuuga, creo que como Gaara se va a prometer con Hinata pues… no sé, cosas de familias, tampoco es que a mí me importe mucho el acuerdo al que han llegado, el caso es que Temari ha vendido sus acciones y con el dinero que le han dado ha decidido, después de hablar con Shikato, claro, que va a invertirlo en una de las casas que tiene la familia en el pueblo. Ya sabes que los Nara tenéis varias casas, las que habéis ido comprando o heredando y a Temari se le ha ocurrido que podrían comprar una de esas casas y acondicionarla como casa para alquilar a los visitantes.

—En fin, como tú has dicho es su decisión y su vida. Nosotros no tenemos que inmiscuirnos ¿Me escuchas, Akane?

—Que sí, que no me voy a inmiscuir. No te preocupes, parece que no te fías de mí, que crees que voy a intentar convencerla de no sé qué.

—Mendokusei, es que tú eres muy problemática y muy… cabezota.

—Pero no soy tan cabezota como para meterme en la vida de Temari, ni de nadie. Temari es mi amiga y como amiga suya que soy yo la apoyaré en su decisión, no estoy de acuerdo pero la apoyaré.

—Así me gusta. Si te digo la verdad lo que me ha asustado es tu reacción.

—¡Ni que yo fuera diciéndole a todo el mundo lo que tiene que hacer! Es verdad que me gusta tenerlo todo controlado, pero mi vida, no la de los demás. Yo lo que quiero es que Temari y Shikato sean felices, yo quiero a Temari, solo quiero que esté segura de su decisión, no quiero que luego se arrepienta por no haberla pensado bien. ¡Ah! ¡Llaman! Deben ser Chouji y Ryuko, voy a abrir, toma a Shikami.

—Ahhhh, mendokusei… las mujeres son muy problemáticas.

—¡Akane! —gritó Sumire corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos— ¡Akane! ¿Cómo estás?

Sumire abrazaba efusivamente a Akane.

—¡Cuánto te he echado de menos! ¿Estás más delgada? Me da la impresión de que estás más delgado ¿Y el niño? ¿Cómo está? ¿Le podemos ver?

—Sí, sí, pasa, pasad, Shikamaru está con los dos en su habitación.

—Hola, Akane ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Ryuko.

—Bien, estoy bien. Ahora ya se cómo es el examen, la próxima semana estaré más segura.

—¡Hola, Shika! —saludaba alegre Sumire—. ¡Ay mi niño! Ven, que te voy a apachurrar un poco ¿Le podemos tocar?

—Que sí, que ya no contagia nada.

—Tienes el aura apagada. Apuesto a que no has descansado y tu menos aún, Shika.

—Menudos saludos te gastas. Yo también me alegro de verte.

—¿Qué le pasa a Shikami? La noto como rara.

—Es que está rara, lleva todo el día llorando. Hola, Ryuko, hola Chouji. No me habías dicho que vendrían con compañía.

—¿Es que molestamos? —se alarmó Sumire—. A lo mejor somos demasiados y Masashi necesita tranquilidad.

—No, no, que va, es genial —contestaba Akane—. ¿Pero solo habéis venido vosotros? ¿No vienen Iruka y Kankuro?

—Iruka se ha ido con Kakashi y otros amigos, yo estaba preocupada por los niños y he preferido venir a veros, él lo ha entendido.

—Y "Picha-brava" se ha ido con su hermana a tu pueblo, Shika —añadió riendo Chouji.

—¡Que no le llames así! —Sumire golpeó a Chouji con uno de los muñecos de peluche de los niños—. Díselo tú, Masashi, "tonto, tonto".

—¿Kankuro ha ido al pueblo?

—A Sumire no le gusta que Chouji le llame "Picha-brava" —explicó Ryuko.

—Pues a mí me hace mucha gracia —rio Akane.

—Al final se va a quedar con ese apodo y no me gusta, verás tú como se lo va a creer.

—Además que Sumire piensa que si alguna vez tienen hijos van a ser los "Picha-bravitas" —reía también Ryuko.

—¡Que malas sois? ¿Ves lo que pasa por tu tontería? —Sumire continuaba dando con el peluche a Chouji.

—No es culpa mía, fue tu padre el que le llamó así.

—Y tú seguiste con el juego. En España tengo unos tíos que mi tía siempre llamaba a su marido "Pocho", no me preguntéis que significa, que no lo sé; el caso es que todo el mundo empezó a llamarse así, "Pocho", ahora es mi tío "Pocho" y mis primos son los "Pocholines", a mí me hace gracia pero creo que a ellos no.

—"Picha-bravitas" —Reían sin parar Akane y Chouji.

—¿Y cómo es que ha ido al pueblo Kankuro? —insistía Shikamaru ignorando a esos dos que no paraban de reír.

—Es porque quieren hablar con tus abuelas —respondió Akane todavía riendo,

— Ya sabes —añadió Jisei—, por lo visto van a hablar del futuro y como son tan formales y Temari no tiene padre y Kankuro es el hermano mayor pues va él a presentar sus respetos y esas cosas.

—Mendokusei, cuanta formalidad.

—Apuesto a que dentro de poco iremos de bota ¡Que ilusión! Yo creo que Temari es un poco joven para casarse pero si es lo que quieren ¿A ti no te hace ilusión, Shikamaru?

—No os pongáis cómodas —habló de pronto Akane—. Nos tenemos que ir con Shikami al médico ¿Queréis venir?

—¿Qué le pasa a la muñeca de rizos naranjas? ¿También tiene la escarlatina?

Shikamaru y Akane mostraron lo que le sucedía a Shikami, como cada vez que la ponían en el suelo se caía y lloraba, además lloraba continuamente sin razón aparente. A todos les pareció preocupante, era evidente que a la niña le pasaba algo y les pareció buena idea la propuesta de ir todas las chicas con Shikami a la consulta del médico y que Chouji y Shikamaru se quedasen en casa con Masashi, así ellas de paso podrían contarse todo lo que tenían que contarse y ellos… pues que hablasen de sus cosas o no, lo que fuera que hiciesen los chicos.

Después de que las chicas se marchasen con la niña, Chouji y Shikamaru se sentaron pesadamente en el sofá.

—¡Que paz! —resopló Chouji—. Mira que son escandalosas. Espero que lo de Shikami no sea grave y no les digan que tienen que ir al hospital a hacerle una radiografía.

—Espero que no.

—Oye, Shika… tu hijo tiene una cara rara.

Justo delante de Chouji estaba Masashi, de pie pero con las rodillas un poco flexionadas, un muñeco en las manos y un gesto en la cara como si estuviese haciendo fuerza mientras se iba poniendo más y más rojo.

—Yo diría que está haciendo caca.

De pronto el niño cambió la cara y empezó a reír mientras un oloroso perfume llegaba a las narices de Chouji y Shikamaru.

—¡Oh. Dios mío! ¿Pero esto que es?

—¿Qué ha hecho Masashi? —Shikamaru se puso en pie con un gesto muy exagerado de seriedad y el niño rio con más fuerza y se fue corriendo torpemente—. ¡Ven aquí, bicho! ¡Que te pillo!

Chouji, desde el sofá escuchaba al niño reír y gritar nerviosamente y algo que decía Shikamaru aunque no lo entendía muy bien.

—¿Chouji? Anda ven y me acompañas mientras le cambio.

—¿Eso es necesario?

—Vaya royo… haz lo que quieras.

Pero Chouji se levantó y fue hasta la habitación de los niños, allí Shikamaru ya había puesto a Masashi tumbado encima del cambiador.

—Sujétale, Akane se ha llevado las toallitas por lo que veo, voy a por un barreño con agua y una esponja.

—Puedo ir quitándole el pañal si quieres.

—¿Te atreves?

—Bueno, al menos le voy a quitar los pantaloncitos, así… —Masashi rio y pataleó nervioso—. En fin, campeón, vamos a quitar este pañal apestoso porque con tanto movimiento se te va a salir la cacota —Masashi volvió a reír—. Te hace gracia ¿eh? Aggg, por favor ¡Menuda plasta!

Chouji se llevó la mano a la cara tapándose la nariz y ese gesto le debió hacer mucha gracia al niño porque emitió un agudo grito y volvió a reír.

—¿Traes ya ese barreño, Shika?

—Sí, ya está. Súbele las piernas para arriba y yo tiro del pañal.

—¡A-rriba!

Fue cuando sucedió el hecho más traumático que recordaba Chouji de esa época. No sabía cómo, quizás porque le daba miedo hacer daño al niño y no apretaba mucho, las piernecitas de Masashi se escaparon de su agarre y empezó a moverlas violentamente mientras intentaba girarse y de repente, sin que nadie se diese cuenta como había pasado, el pañal salió volando de una patada del niño y terminó justo en la cara de Chouji y por la parte más "sustanciosa".

El niño reía y había conseguido ponerse a gatas, Shikamaru intentaba controlar a Masashi para que no se cayese a la vez que procuraba no reírse y Chouji… Chouji estaba a punto de vomitar.

—¡No vomites aquí! Ven al servicio y lávate.

Shikamaru levantó al niño y lo retiró del cambiador, de fondo se escuchaba a Chouji maldiciendo continuamente.

—Mira la que has liado.

Y Masashi volvió a hacerlo. Se reía… y dejó de hacerlo. Shikamaru frunció el ceño justo en el momento en el que sintió algo húmero y caliente cayendo en su estómago.

—Oh… no…

El niño había decidido que era el momento de hacer un pis y este salió con la curvatura perfecta para caer encima de su padre.

—La madre que te parió…

El pis acabó y Masashi volvió a reír a carcajadas.

—Te he manchado la toalla, Shika, lo siento.

—Este niño es el demonio, Chouji.

—¿Te ha meado encima? Tío, tu hijo es un ser hostil con nosotros.

Después de conseguir limpiar al niño, ponerle un pañal limpio, vestirles, recoger todo aquello y que Shikamaru se cambiase de camisa, de nuevo Shikamaru y Chouji volvieron a sentarse pesadamente en el sofá.

—¿A quién crees que ha salido el niño? —cuestionaba Chouji.

—A mi desde luego que no, esto debe ser cosa de los genes Kumoyuki.

—¿Habrán llegado ya a la clínica? Voy a mandar un mensaje a Ryuko a ver qué me dice.

—Oye, Chouji ¿Tú sabias lo de los Sabaku?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que sus negocios no van bien o algo así.

—Algo he hablado con Gaara, pero ya sabes que él no habla demasiado.

—Vais a la misma academia para preparar los exámenes de acceso ¿no?

—Sí y también vienen Kankuro y Lee.

—¿No va ninguna chica?

—¡Ah sí! Karin, se me había olvidado ¿Sabías que Sakura aprobó los exámenes de acceso a la universidad?

—No me extraña, siempre fue muy empollona ¿Y Jisei?

—Jisei se está preparando en el instituto ese de señoritas donde se trasladó, por lo visto allí preparan también para los exámenes. Tío, no estás al día de nada. Mira, dice Ryuko que ya han llegado y están esperando que les atiendan.

—Me he concentrado demasiado en estudiar y me he desconectado de todo.

—¿Y Akane no te cuenta nada? Mira que es raro en ella.

—No me había dicho lo de Temari ¿Te lo puedes creer? Tengo que hablar con ella, no sé qué le pasa, creo que anda muy estresada.

—Lo mismo piensa que si te cuenta cosas te distraes o que esas cosas no te interesan ¿No habláis por la noche? Dicen que es el momento perfecto.

—Es imposible que hable con ella en la cama porque duerme desnuda y me desconcentra.

—¿Desnuda?

—Bueno, con unos bóxer que se ha comprado, dice que es lo más cómodo del mundo.

—¿Pero desnuda del todo?

—Ya te he di… ¿Te estás imaginando a Akane desnuda en la cama?

—No… yo no… ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Ya… Es que es muy calurosa.

—Claro, ahora entiendo por qué tienes tan mal cara —comenzó a reír.

—Desde luego que estás tonto. No se te puede contar nada. Hazme el favor, vigila al niño que voy a por unos refrescos.

—Trae patatas o algo para picar ¿Crees que las chicas tardarán mucho? —Shikamaru ya había salido del comedor—. Estoy pensando en ir a casa y traer algunos juegos de mesa ¿Qué te parece, Shika?

—¿El qué? Toma, patatas fritas.

—En ir a casa y traer unos juegos de mesa.

—No seas pesado, nosotros tenemos juegos ¿Tardarán mucho las chicas?

—Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo.

…

 _Este ha sido el capítulo. Cortito, porque no quiero cansar demasiado. Tengo que decir que en el siguiente aparecen Kiba y Tenten._

 _Muchas gracias por leer. Lin, muchas gracias por los comentarios, tu si que sabes como ánimar. Si, hay spin-off para Naruto y se supone que algo tengo de Lee y Neji, lo que pasa es que todas estas microhistorias llevan un orden cronológico, aunque no lo parezca, cada cosa a su tiempo._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente. Besos._


	5. Pelusas

_Nuevo y último capítulo. Ya dije al principio que no iban a ser demasiados capítulos pero, como podréis observar, he cambiado el nombre por "_ _ **Takara.1**_ _", eso es porque habrá más mini-historias como esta sobre los pequeños Nara, lo que sucede es que prefiero ir poco a poco y de paso aprovechar para contar otras historias como la de Jisei, Naruto, etc., a fin de cuentas me planteé "Takara" como una serie de diversas anécdotas de los hijos de Shikamaru._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído, de verdad, muchas, muchas gracias._

 _Y vamos con el capítulo._

…

 **Pelusas**

—¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que Shikami tiene la cabeza más grande que Masashi? —soltó de improviso Sumire en la sala de espera de la clínica.

Jisei, Ryuko y Akane la miraron con cara de asombro. Sumire, que tenía a Shikami en brazos, se sintió observada por aquellos seis ojos como si ella fuera un bicho raro. Por suerte no había nadie más en sala, de haber habido alguien la situación empezaría a ser incómoda para ella.

—¿Por qué me miráis así?

—¿Estás llamando cabezona a mi niña?

—La verdad es que un poco más grande que la de su hermano sí que es —comentó Ryuko—, pero yo creo que es por el pelo, porque Shikami lo tiene rizado y así como pomposo y por eso a lo mejor parece… más voluminosa.

—O lo mismo está llamado cabeza reducida a tu niño —añadió Jisei mirando a Akane de reojo.

—No, no, no me entendéis, no digo que Shikami sea una cabezona o que Masashi tenga la cabeza reducida, solo digo que Shikami tiene un volumen craneal mayor que Masashi. A lo mejor vosotras no os habéis dado cuenta pero yo, que estoy acostumbrada a ver a través de la cámara y hacer medidas de luz y contrastes y a utilizar el objetivo os digo que es así.

—Sigo diciendo que es por el pelo.

—Es que Shikamaru tampoco es que tenga una gran cabeza ¿No os habéis dado cuenta? —opinó Jisei—, por ejemplo Kankuro tiene más cabeza que Shikamaru.

—Eso no viene a cuento —interrumpió Sumire—. A lo que yo iba es que el otro día vi un documental en el que decían que el cerebro de los hombres es más grande que el de las mujeres.

—Será porque los hombres son más grandes, por lo general, que las mujeres. Ahora que me doy cuenta, Masashi es más pequeñito que Shikami, quizás por eso su cabeza es más pequeñita.

—Ay, dejadme hablar. Lo que yo digo es que si el hombre tiene el cerebro más grande pues el cerebro de Masashi será más grande que el de Shikami, sin embargo la cabeza de Shikami es mayor ¿entonces qué pasa? ¿Masashi como tiene más cerebro en menos sitio lo tiene todo apretadito? ¿O es que Shikami lo tiene así, bailón?

Jisei, Ryuko y Akane comenzaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—Se ríen de mí, Shikami , son malas.

—Dicen que el cerebro de la mujer es más pequeño —intervino Ryuko—, no, más pequeño no, que pesa menos porque tiene más dobleces, como que está más arrugado, eso he leído.

—Pues si Ryuko lo dice, que lo lee todo, será eso —concluyó Jisei.

—¿Cómo creéis que se casarán Temari y Shikato? —de nuevo Sumire sorprendió a todos con ese cambio de tema—. Los Nara son muy tradicionales ¿no, Akane? Eso dijiste tú.

—Sí, bueno, los Nara son tradicionales. Se supone que Shikamaru y yo, algún día, celebraremos una ceremonia sintoísta.

—Ahhhh, entonces ¿Temari se va a casar por el rito sintoísta? No sé por qué yo me imaginaba a Temari en una boda occidental, vamos, que yo me imaginaba eso.

—¿No estamos adelantando mucho los acontecimientos? —inquirió Jisei—. Que yo sepa aún no se ha hablado de boda, al menos Temari no ha hablado de boda, eso son suposiciones que tenemos los demás.

—Sí, pero reconoce que suena raro decir que Temari se va a ir a vivir al pueblo de Shikato ella sola —sugirió Ryuko.

—¿Y por qué no podría irse a vivir sola? —cuestionó Akane—. Yo si me imagino a Temari viviendo independiente.

—Pero suena raro y más raro suena que vivan juntos sin estar casados siendo los Nara tan tradicionales.

—Eso sí.

—Shikato ya ha terminado la carrera ¿no? —se interesó Jisei.

—Le falta el master —contestó Akane—, pero lo va a hacer en otra universidad, una que le pilla más cerca del pueblo, así que voy a dejar de tenerle como inquilino dentro de poco.

—Claro —habló Sumire—, y Temari se va a ir al pueblo a vivir, todo calza, porque Shikato tiene trabajo asegurado en el pueblo ¿a qué si? ¿Y ya le gusta a Temari irse a vivir al pueblo?

—Pues por lo que se ve sí.

—¿Y Hinata? ¿Qué creéis que va a hacer Hinata?

—A ver, Sumire, Hinata y Temari son tus "cuñadas", lo mismo sabes tú más que nosotras de sus planes —se quejó Jisei—. ¿Qué cuenta Kankuro de sus hermanos? Algo hablará ¿no?

—Siiii, pero no te creas, no tanto. Kankuro y yo aún no somos novios formales, así como prometidos como tú e Iruka, nosotros solo estamos saliendo juntos.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Te habla de sus hermanos o no?

—¿Cómo lleva Kankuro el que su hermana se vaya a ir a vivir a un pueblo? —interrogó Ryuko.

—Creo que le da un poco de pena porque siempre han estado juntos, ya sabéis, sobre todo Temari y Kankuro. De pequeños se ayudaban y se consolaban, estaban siempre el uno protegiendo al otro… creo que están muy unidos. No es que no esté tan unido con Gaara, es que es otra cosa, a Gaara también le quiere mucho.

—O sea, que es cierto lo que yo pensaba y está un poco deprimido —resopló Jisei—. Ya decía yo que su aura estaba demasiado apagada.

—Pero que yo sepa, por lo que me ha dicho Hinata —habló Akane—, primero Gaara tiene que terminar la universidad, aunque se casen pronto no será antes de que termine sus estudios. Va —se puso en pie de pronto—, voy a llamar a Shikamaru para decirle que estamos esperando en la consulta.

—Ya he enviado yo un mensaje a Chouji.

—De todas formas voy a llamarle. Voy fuera.

—Déjala, Ryuko —habló Jisei—. Sabes que tiene que tenerlo todo controlado.

—Además también voy a llamar a Yoshino, estará muy preocupada. Si sale el médico me dais un grito.

En cuanto Akane salió de la sala Shikami comenzó a patalear intentando zafarse de los brazos de Sumire y a hacer ruidos de enfado.

—Ya, ya ¿Qué te pasa, Shikami?

—Creo que quiere irse con su madre —contestó Jisei.

—Mamá ya viene, está llamando a papá ¡Venga, vamos a hacer el caballito! ¡Arre! ¡Arre!

—Tengo una curiosidad —añadió Jisei—, anda Sumire, déjala en el suelo, a ver qué hace.

—¿Qué va a hacer si le duele la piernecita? —protestó Ryuko.

—Tú ponla en el suelo.

Sumire la puso con cuidado para que estuviese de pie, sin soltarla porque todas sabían que Shikami aún no andaba sin agarrarse, pero, para asombre de las chicas, Shikami se rebulló y empezó a andar torpemente hacia la puerta por donde su madre había salido.

—¡Pero no decía Akane que no andaba! —gritó Sumire.

—¡Que se va! —exclamó Ryuko levantándose corriendo para sujetarla.

—Déjala, a ver qué hace —La detuvo Jisei—, tengo curiosidad por lo de la pierna.

—Es cierto ¿No le dolía y no se sujetaba?

—Pues ya ves, menuda mentirosilla nos está resultado, ya decía yo que le veía un aura muy sospechosa.

—¡Pero que se va! —volvió a exclamar Ryuko.

…

—¡Shikamaru! —saludaba escandalosamente Kiba a quien acababa de abrirle la puerta.

—Hola, Shikamaru, veníamos a ver al niño, nos ha dicho Shino que estaba malito ¿Molestamos?

—No, claro que no, pasad. Akane no está, ha ido a llevar a la niña al médico, pero no creo que tarde.

—¿También se ha contagiado?

—No, debe pasarle otra cosa ¿Y esa caja?

—Te has dado cuenta ¿eh? Es una sorpresa muy útil para tus hijos.

Kiba llevaba una caja de cartón algo más grande que una caja de zapatos y sin cerrar del todo y con ella entró decidido en el comedor. Chouji, sentado en el suelo, jugaba con Masashi que golpeaba un juguete contra el suelo.

—¡Chouji! ¿Qué tal?

—¡Hola, Kiba! ¿Qué traes ahí?

—Es un regalo para los niños de Shikamaru ¿Qué pasa, cachorro?

Masashi se levantó y fue corriendo a abrazarse a la pierna de Kiba haciendo ruidos de alegría.

—Pues no parece que esté malito —comentó Tenten—. Hola, Chouji ¿No está Ryuko?

—Ha ido con Akane al médico.

—Es verdad ¿Qué le pasa a la niña?

—Pues no sabría decirte, parece que le dolía una piernecita, no sabemos que será.

—Mira lo que te traigo, cachorro —decía Kiba arrodillándose delante de Masashi y depositando con cuidado la caja en el suelo.

—¡Espera, espera! Tengo que grabarlo —decía Tenten mientras encendía su móvil.

—¿Qué traes en esa caja, Kiba? —Shikamaru frunció el ceño, esperaba que lo que hubiese en esa caja no fuera lo que estaba sospechando.

—Lo mejor para tus hijos, ya lo verás. Vamos a abrir la caja, Masashi.

Kiba comenzó a abrirla muy despacio, el niño miró curioso, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y emitió un grito agudo seguido de unas risas.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el niño metió las dos manos en la caja mientras balbuceaba pero lo que había dentro pesaba mucho para sus cortos bracitos pero como quería sacarlo hizo un esfuerzo que no sirvió para lo que quería, el niño se cayó quedando sentado en el suelo, la caja se volcó de lado y un pequeño cachorro negro salió andando dando tumbos.

—Mendokuseeeeeei —se quejó Shikamaru—. ¿Les has traído un perro a mis hijos?

—El mejor regalo que puede tener un niño —repitió orgulloso Kiba—. Mira, Masashi —dijo agarrando al perrito.

—Te dijo que iba a regalarte un perro —Le recordó condescendiente Tenten—. Te lo dijo cuando nacieron.

—Pensé que era un decir por decir.

—Kiba nunca habla por hablar cuando se trata de perros, ya lo sabes.

Era un perrito muy pequeño, negro aunque con los lados del hocico, el pecho y la mitad de las patitas de color marrón, también tenía dos curiosas marcas en forma de media luna de color marrón encima de los ojos que le daban aspecto de tener cejas.

—No te preocupes que no va a crecer mucho y va a ser la mejor amiga de tus hijos ¿Te gusta, Masashi?

—Tú sabes que ya tenemos un gato en casa ¿verdad?

—Y se harán amigas, ya lo verás.

—¿Es un rottweiler? —preguntó Chouji—. Lo parece.

—¿Qué dices, tío? Es un mestizo.

—Pues lo parece.

—Ahí está su encanto, lo parece pero es un cruce entre chucho y "vete tú a saber qué". Créeme, Shika, no va a crecer mucho, su madre era muy pequeñita.

—¿Y su padre?

—Es el "vete tú a saber qué" —rio Tenten.

—Si un perro es lo mejor del mundo para un niño ¿No dices que tu niño se enferma mucho? Pues con ya verás que con el perrito mejorará, los perros son buenos para los niños, los niños con perro enferman menos y son más felices ¿No me ves a mí? Y mira, mira, ya están jugando.

Masashi reía intentando coger al perrillo que corría y saltaba a su alrededor.

—¿Si? Pues ya veremos que dice Akane de esto.

Kiba siguió hablando de los maravillosos que eran los perros y todo lo bueno que hacían por los humanos, es más, aseguraba una y otra vez que los niños que crecen con perros son más empáticos y cariñosos y también buenas personas.

Parecía que Masashi y el niño se lo pasaban muy bien juntos. Se escuchó el ruido de cómo alguien abría la puerta, Masashi gritó de alegría y se levantó. Medio saltando, medio corriendo, fue hacia la entrada de la casa.

—Ya vuelven Akane y las demás —explicó Shikamaru.

La perrilla parecía querer seguir al niño pero Kiba la detuvo cogiéndola en brazos. Se oyeron las voces de las chicas y un tremendo golpe seguido del llanto del niño.

Shikamaru y los demás se levantaron para ir a ver qué pasaba. Había bastante revuelo, Sumire había alzado a Masashi en brazos y le besaba mientras este lloraba, en su frente, justo en la ceja derecha se le podía ver el golpe que se había dado.

—Ay mi niño, no llores tu más.

—Menudo golpe se ha dado, pobrecito —decía Jisei.

—Ya mi niño, ven con mama, ven.

Todo eran frases de asombro y explicaciones tipo "se ha dado contra la pared", "si es que este niño atrae los golpes" o "menudo chichón le va a salir". Shikami sentada en su carrito miraba a unos y a otros.

Ryuko llegó corriendo desde la cocina con una bolsa pequeña de hielo que envolvía en un trapo.

—Toma, ponle en hielo. Pobrecito, con lo que duelen los golpes en la ceja.

Y Shikami se añadió a aquel barullo comenzando a llorar de forma escandalosa.

—¿Qué te pasa. Shikami? —dijo Tenten soltándola del carro para tomarla en brazos—. ¿Nadie te hace caso a ti, bonita?

La niña lloraba cada vez más y se revolvía en los brazos de Tenten.

—Shikamaru, toma al niño, yo me ocupo de Shikami.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Quieres saber lo que le pasa?¡Nada! ¡No le pasa nada! Trae, Tenten.

—¿Cómo que nada?

—Nada, que no le pasa nada de nada. Vamos al comedor y te cuento.

—Pero algo le pasará, le dolía la pierna.

—Pues le dolería, pero ya no le duele, desde luego en el médico no le dolía, que bien que ha estado andando por ahí como si nada.

—¿Andando? Ah, será de la mano.

—Y suelta. Tu hija ha andado suelta.

—¿Shikami ya anda?

—Anduvo, ya no vuelve a andar.

—Shikamaru —intervino Jisei—. A tu hija lo que le pasa es que quiere llamar la atención.

—¿Cómo?

—Que no le dolía la pierna, ni nada, solo tiene pelusa porque toda vuestra atención está en el niño.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído —refunfuñó Akane—. Nos ha hecho pasar una vergüenza horrible porque allí, en el médico, se ha puesto a andar y no le dolía la pierna, te lo aseguro.

—¿Estás diciéndome que mi hija de un año está fingiendo un dolor que no tiene para llamar la atención?

—Suena raro, pero si —contestó Ryuko—. Desde luego el médico no le ha visto nada, no tiene la pierna rota, ni un esguince, ni se aprecian golpes o torceduras… no tiene nada.

—Además ha estado andando perfectamente —añadía Sumire—. Pero que si quieres ha dicho que la llevemos al hospital y que le hagan una radiografía.

Mientras Chouji reía Shikamaru miraba incrédulo a la niña.

—Y mira como se ha puesto ahora solo porque estábamos haciendo caso todos a Masashi.

—¿No es muy pequeña para fingir un dolor? —preguntó Tenten.

—¡Tenten! ¡Kiba! —exclamó de repente Sumire—. ¡Si estáis aquí!

—Sí, hemos venido a ver al niño, que está muy bien, por cierto.

—Y hemos traído un regalo —declaraba orgulloso Kiba.

El timbre de la casa sonó.

—Ya abro yo —comunicó Chouji.

—Mendokusei…. —se quejaba Shikamaru mirando a Shikami que había dejado de llorar, también Masashi había terminado en unos pequeños sollozos.

—Tu hija es demasiado lista, Shikamaru —decía Akane mirándole entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Pero no puede ser!

—¡Hola familia! —saludó a voz en grito Lee entrando con pose dramática en el comedor.

—Con permiso —añadió Shiho.

—Lee, compórtate, por favor —hablaba muy serio Neji—. Con permiso.

—Hola —saludaba también Stella—. Espero que no molestemos.

Shikamaru seguía sin creerse lo de Shikami y miró a todos aquellos que entraban en su comedor empezando a hacer que este resultase pequeño.

—Bienvenidos, todos —saludaba Akane—. Pasad y sentaos… donde podáis.

—¡Cuánta gente! —comentaba Sumire—. ¡Hola Shiho! ¡Stella! ¡Lee! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Todos se saludaban unos a otros, el caos aumentó, así como las conversaciones y en medio de todo aquello, por fin, Akane se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué es eso negro que tienes, Kiba?

—¡Sorpresa! Mira Shikami lo que te ha traído el tito Kiba.

—Es solo para que lo vean ¿verdad?

—¿Qué dices? Es para vosotros. Un regalo mío para vosotros.

—¡Espera! —interrumpió Tenten—. Que quiero grabar la reacción de la niña. Ponerlos a los dos en el suelo.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

—¿Más gente? —preguntó Chouji divertido a Ryuko.

—Deben ser los padres de Shikamaru —contestó Akane—. Estaban preocupados por la niña y les llamé, han dicho que pasarían ¿Puedes abrir tú, Chouji?

—¡Yo voy! —se ofrecía voluntario Lee.

—Creo que somos demasiados —opinó Neji—. Mejor nosotros deberíamos irnos y volver en otro momento.

—Sí, creo que va a ser mejor —Le dio la razón Stella.

—De eso nada, aquí no estorba nadie —protestó Akane—, ni que fuera la primera vez que tenemos tanta gente en casa.

—Yo diría que a veces incluso hemos sido más —afirmó Chouji.

—Pues claro que si ¡Chicas! ¡Jisei, Sumire! Ayudadme a hacer hueco en el comedor, ya sabéis el procedimiento. Tú también, Neji, ayúdanos. ¡Ay! Shikamaru tendríamos que ir a comprar cervezas y refrescos.

—¡Ya voy yo! —se ofreció Lee—. ¿Tenemos que comprar también vasos de plástico?

—No, no hace falta, tenemos aún.

—Te acompaño —dijo Chouji—, así compramos también algo para picar.

—Genial, gracias chicos ¡Shikamaru! ¿Me ayudas a bajar unas cosas?

Shikamaru siguió a Akane hasta la cocina.

—Ayúdame a bajar un bote de cacahuetes que tenemos ahí arriba, Shika —colocaba una de las sillas cerca del mueble—, anda que yo ni subiéndome a la silla llego.

—¿Todavía nos quedan cacahuetes?

—Tu abuela me dio más hace unas semanas, también tenemos almendras. Yo saco los vasos y los platos.

—Menudo alboroto tenemos en casa ¿Crees que esto es bueno para el niño?

—Dijiste que la doctora te dijo que estaba bien, mientras no tenga fiebre no creo que le moleste, a él le gusta estar con la gente ¿Ha tenido fiebre mientras yo no estaba?

—No, la verdad es que no, pero si tiene fiebre, aunque sea poca, les decimos que se vayan ¿De acuerdo? Toma tus cacahuetes.

—Pues Ino también iba a venir y con Sakura y Sasori, lo que pasa es que al final han cambiado de planes.

—Pues menos mal.

—Pero vienen mañana con Konan y Deidara. No te importa ¿verdad?

—No, no me importa.

—Y pasado mañana van a venir Ayesa e Itachi a comer ¡Ah! Y también he invitado a Minako, creo que necesita salir más con Chiharu, para eso son amigas.

—¿Y por eso va a comer con nosotros?

—Me lo ha pedido Chiharu, le gusta mucho estar con los niños y a nosotros no nos molesta.

—¿Y tenemos hueco en nuestra agenda para nosotros? También me gustaría estar un poco a solas contigo. Yo tenía muchos planes para estos días…

—¡No me los digas! Algo me dice que es mejor vivir en la ignorancia. Venga, vamos al comedor.

—Espera… Ya sé lo que te pasa, Akane.

—¿Me pasa algo?

—Ajá. Ya sé por qué tienes esa necesidad de hacer un curso y todo eso.

—Es porque necesitamos dinero y eso me va a dar más oportunidades de encontrar un trabajo mejor remunerado.

—Es porque estás pelusona, igual que tu hija.

—¿Pelusona yo? ¿De qué estoy pelusona?

—Eres igual que tu hija. Shikami ha heredado tus genes celosillos.

—Ya sabes que a veces me pongo celosa, pero no soy una obsesiva y no creo que Shikami sea… o sea, yo la entiendo, es que Masashi está malito muchas veces y siempre estamos pendiente de él y ella quiere llamar la atención, lo que pasa es que creo que es demasiado lista… o malvada. Yo alucino, no me imaginaba que una niña tan pequeña hiciese esas cosas, ya sabes, llorar como si le doliese algo para que la mimásemos a ella… que cosas.

—Y es lo que te pasa a ti, que quieres llamar la atención.

—¿Crees que me pongo celosa porque todo el mundo hace mucho caso a Masashi? A ver que yo soy rara pero no tanto.

—Quieres estudiar para llamar la atención. Te han entrado celos de Temari, reconócelo. Te ha dado pelusilla porque ella ha organizado su vida, porque aunque gruñes diciendo que no va a estudiar una carrera o que se va a casar muy joven, en realidad te da un poco de envidia porque es emprendedora y porque…

—Yo no tengo envidia porque sea emprendedora, yo también soy emprendedora.

—Y por eso quieres estudiar, para no quedarte atrás. Sé que te sientes como… como que te estás quedando atrás, como que todas avanzan menos tú, Jisei preparándose para la universidad, Sakura que ya ha comenzado la carrera de medicina, Sumire con sus cursos de fotografía, Ryuko…

—Pero yo tengo a mis hijos, no vayas a decirme que no tengo nada.

—Te sientes mal, sientes que ellas pueden aspirar a algo más que tú y sobre todo, lo que peor llevas es que sabes que pronto Temari y Shikato se van a casar y que su boda va a ser todo un acontecimiento en nuestra familia, que las abuelas seguramente estarán emocionadas y haciendo planes, que la bisabuela quería ver la boda de alguno de sus nietos y lo mismo le dice a Temari que utilice su kimono, ese que ibas a utilizar tú y no te gusta recordar que tu boda fue un trámite frio y triste un día cualquiera, en un ayuntamiento donde nos dieron unos papeles que firmamos, nos devolvieron sellados y nos marchamos al instituto.

Akane no contestó, miró al suelo, no quería ver los ojos de Shikamaru ¿Había acertado? ¿Era eso lo que le pasaba? ¿Por eso a veces se sentía intranquila?

—Creo que Shikami está llorando. Voy a ver qué le pasa. Por cierto, tenemos que hablar de lo del perro que ha traído Kiba.

Akane se marchó y Shikamaru se quedó mirando los muebles de la cocina. Eran viejos, aunque Akane los había pintado de colores alegres y divertidos, estaban las tronas de los niños y había biberones por varios sitios... y a él le encantaba, en todos los rincones había detalles de Akane y los niños, de su familia, de su tesoro.

Fue hacia el comedor y observó a todo el mundo hablando y riendo y a los niños jugando con el pequeño perrito. Miró a Akane, algún día le pediría que se casase con él de nuevo, con una bonita ceremonia y Akane estará preciosa y sus niños estarán allí, presentes en ese día tan importante y claro, todos sus amigos también, que mira que eran escandalosos pero que siempre estaban ahí cuando se les necesitaba, incluso cuando no se les necesitaba pero pensaban que servirían de ayuda.

…

 _No, no quiero lamentaciones porque dentro de poco Shikami, Masashi, Shikamaru y Akane regresarán, es mejor hacerlo así, poco a poco para no cansar a los lectores._

 _De nuevo gracias a todos los que han leído y a los que han comentado, dado su opinión, ayudado con correcciones y dado palabras de ánimo._

 _Pronto volveré con más historias, creo que la próxima será también muy cortita e irá de Lee._

 _Cuidaos mucho y sed felices. Besos._

 _P.D.: "Takara" significa "Tesoro" porque, como para todos los padres, para Shikamaru sus hijos son su mayor tesoro._


End file.
